


Farewell, My Paradise

by MadameCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Assistant Yamaguchi, Author Tsukishima, Baker Tendou, But nothing happened, Celebrity Athletes Ushijima and Oikawa, Chaotic but cute kids, Discussion of Abortion, Doctor and best daddy Iwaizumi, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I watched too many soap operas, Insecurity, Karasuno Elementary, M/M, Marriage, RomCom for Tsukiyama, Trials, can't make it all angst hihi, infidelity (?), platonic IwaTen, self-deprecation, side Daisgua, side kagehina, side kiyoyachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCat/pseuds/MadameCat
Summary: “I take you as my mate, my partner for life, and my best friend. I vow to love you more each and every day. I vow to always be there when you need me the most.”Tendou’s smile didn’t reach his eyes when he watched their wedding video.“If only it applied to the days I didn’t wear white, huh, Wakatoshi-kun?”The odds had always been against them even before the bond, however, that never stopped Tendou from taking chances with Ushijima. But as years passed by, little by little the redhead began to question himself whether he made the right choice in tying the knot with an alpha who suspectedly held interest in someone else; Oikawa Tooru. Another certain alpha also wasn't faring well with his marriage due to his mate’s fixation in living out an exuberant lifestyle. Iwaizumi would support whatever ways of living Oikawa chose if only they didn’t have a child to look after.Tendou wanted a loving alpha.Iwaizumi wanted a loving omega.And Yamaguchi just wanted to pay the damn bills without a cocky alpha tailing up his ass.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 70
Kudos: 112





	1. Paradise Has Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first omegaverse! So I apologize in advance if the characters are a bit far fetched from their...biology? Sex? Gender? Private parts? (I'm still a bit rusty as you can see hehehe) I'm also a bit new to the fandom that is why I didn't know UshiTen was a rare pair (whyyyy though). I used to be a hardcore IwaOi shipper until I came across a random story in Twitter, and what can I say? I moved away from the flashing city lights of IwaOi and settled my butt to the small community of UshiTen. And here I am, giving birth to my story and sacrificing my first born as my contribution to the underrated ship.
> 
> This work was heavily inspired by loveandspace "Baby, Baby" and Minnievet's beautiful "Tending to a Wounded Heart". Please please check them out, their stories are *chef's makeouts*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first omegaverse! So I apologize in advance if the characters are a bit far fetched from their...biology? Sex? Gender? Private parts? (I'm still a bit rusty as you can see hehehe) I'm also a bit new to the fandom that is why I didn't know UshiTen was a rare pair (whyyyy though). I used to be a hardcore IwaOi shipper until I came across a random story in Twitter, and what can I say? I moved away from the flashing city lights of IwaOi and settled my butt to the small community of UshiTen. And here I am, giving birth to my story and sacrificing my first born as my contribution to the underrated ship.
> 
> This work was heavily inspired by loveandspace "Baby, Baby" and Minnievet's beautiful "Tending to a Wounded Heart". Please please check them out, their stories are *chef's makeouts*

_One of the hardest parts in life is deciding whether to walk away or keep trying_

_-Ziad K. Abdelnour_

__

He was scared.

That was the first thing the redhead felt as he bore his gaze on the screen that showed his mate’s levelled face.

Japan’s volleyball team had made their country proud once again as they bagged first place in the tournament. Everyone was cheering and the loud boisterous cries practically vibrated through Tendou’s skin, letting him feel as if he was presently there to witness Ushijima and his team being awarded with medals and certificates.

_“Ushijima Wakatoshi! That last set was astounding! Any secret behind your powerful spike?”_

A teasing laugh resonated from the screen, making Tendou’s skin prickle but for an entirely different reason.

_“Of course! Ushiwaka’s gorgeous spikes wouldn’t exist without being set by an equally beautiful setter!”_

Tendou’s chest tightened, watching the usual stone-brimmed eyes slightly loosened its hardness as it was casted at the tall brunette who insufferably wasn’t lying about his appeal.

Fair milky skin, warm doe-like eyes, bouncy chocolate locks, and wrapped it all up with a slender physique that most alphas desire.

He was everything an omega should look.

The redhead took a small sip from his glass of champagne, swallowing down the liquid that left a bitter taste on his tongue.

Everything that _he_ wasn't.

_“I do not disagree with what Tooru had claimed, he is indeed a talented player and it brought me endless pleasure to have him set for me.”_

_“Well well, you two do make such a nice pair-“_

Tendou immediately switched the television off with a rather hard press on the button. 

He didn’t know why he kept doing this to himself, why he constantly stayed for the interview portion knowing it wasn’t a mystery that the media loved the power duo. They even labeled them time and time again as the unbeatable pair, the perfect mates, the _ideal_ alpha and omega couple.

Tendou silently put the remote on the coffee table and downed what was left of his champagne. He didn’t know how much he drank, how many bottles he finished, and the temptation to throw the empty wine glass at the cool, wooden floor of their living room was terribly itching his skin.

Tendou reminded himself that he wasn’t the reckless teen he used to be. _Waka-kun doesn’t deserve a monster omega after all!_

He was better than this.

Or perhaps he _used to be_ better than this.

His lanky form slumped to the ground, not caring how pathetic he may look due to the alcohol buzzing in his blood. The silence around the room was deafening to the redhead’s ears, reminding him how isolated and miserable he was because of the alpha’s absence. Hell, Tendou could _barely_ sniff the fleeting scent of his husband in their large home, almost forgetting the soothing smell of a forest, fresh from a thundering storm that was mixed with a tantalizing drop of honeydew.

Tendou was never a fan of silence. Frankly, he _despised_ it. He always tried his best to fill in the empty air with rambling nonsense or even slip in a silly song or two. He would do just about anything to avoid the haunting lull of stillness.

Because whenever there’s silence, there’s no control to whatever thoughts that conjure in his mind.

And how he also despised that little shit.

_You know sooner or later this will end. Well, it practically ended months ago but none of you got the balls to say it._

Tendou closed his eyes shut, bringing his hands to his face to scrubbed it roughly. 

There’s still a chance, Tendou knows there’s still a chance to turn their marriage downside up. Wakatoshi may have been too occupied in his volleyball career which forced Tendou to deal with his heats alone (it was the third time this year) but the season is ending! His alpha is finally coming home to him after two long weeks of being away.

And as long as he keeps returning to his side, maybe that’s an enough sign that their bond is still breathing. 

_What’s the point of trying? It’s a dead relationship anyway, there’s nothing else to do than to leave._

Tendou shook his head. The couple doesn’t profess a vow that easily, more so on the omega’s part. So there’s got to be a reason why Tendou has to stay. He just needed to remember why he tied the knot with Wakatoshi in the first place, and there were tons!

Frustratingly, he couldn’t come up why the latter would stay with _him_ though.

And how his mind purred at that.

_Out of all the endless omegas that pine and fight for Wakatoshi-kun’s wanted affection, why would he stick to something hideously humiliating?_

_He can have someone better, he_ **_deserves_ ** _better-_

Cold hands hurriedly reached for the bite mark on his neck, touching it, if not, rubbing it desperately to remind himself who Ushijima chose.

It was him who he marked.

It was him who he wedded.

It was _him_ who he **loved**. 

Ushijima Satori is Ushijima Wakatoshi’s mate. He even has the evidence and receipts to prove it! _So take that, my stupid brain!_

Seeming to calm the aching hole in his chest into a dull throb, Tendou slowly got up from the floor and forced a smile on his face. 

Enough the pity party, he shouldn’t be mopping around, especially on a special day like this! 

Tendou wobbled his way clumsily to their bedroom after deciding to be merciful to his liver and retire for the night, hissing as he sometimes hit his pointy hips at some furniture. He bet he wouldn’t have this problem if he was more well-rounded in some areas, Tendou grumbled to himself. Curse his family’s fast metabolism.

The redhead didn’t realize he left his phone on the couch, missing the soft notification sound coming from the little device.

From: My Miracle Hubbo \\(-3•)/

_I apologize once again that I couldn’t be there to celebrate with you, Satori. Happy Anniversary._

_***_

“Are you alright, Ushijima-san?” 

Red, groggy eyes blinked up to meet a timid, spotted face that was masked in concern. The warm flush on the boy’s cheeks almost made him look like a strawberry and Tendou, despite just vomiting his guts out in a bowl, let out a weak snicker at that. 

“I’m peachy keen, freckles! I shouldn’t have drank too much alcohol last night but where’s the fun in life without getting smashed every once in a while, eh?” 

“Don’t listen to him, Yamaguchi.” Semi sighed, pushing a tray of cupcakes inside the oven. He patted his hands on his apron as he gave a pointed look at the redhead who was planting his damp head to the cool counter. “A hangover Satori is not something to be reckoned with.”

“Hey, that’s not a nice thing to say to your co-worker, Semi-Semi!” 

“And it’s not nice to drown yourself with booze, idiot, especially on a work-night.” The beta retorted, his tone scolding. 

Tendou may not be a super volleyball star like his husband but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t popular to the community. The _Sweet Monster_ bakery was a humble shop that the omega prided himself for. It wasn’t anything big or fancy like the ones in Tokyo, however, hundreds of customers flow smoothly in and out like a ceaseless river everyday. Perhaps it must have been Semi’s exceptional designs or Reon’s palatable pastries but Tendou was confident his famous chocolate hazelnut layer cake had something to do with their business’ booming success.

As well as his other chocolate delicacies. 

The omega merely stuck out his tongue but his face immediately pinched, turning back to the bowl just in time to let out another gut-wrenching noise.

Semi’s eyes softened at the pitiful sight of his friend. This wasn’t the first time he witnessed Tendou puking on a cooking instrument and it sure as hell won’t be the last.

The beta raised a flour-stained hand to hover over Tendou’s cold fingers. His voice was quiet enough for only the two of them to hear. “Look, I understand you had...a _rough_ night but there are better ways to cope. You know you’re always welcome to stay with Kenjirou and I-”

Tendou immediately got up and ignored the raging headache that was splitting his head. _Whoops, shouldn’t have done that._ “Oh my, would ya look at the time!” He tugged Yamaguchi’s arm and led themselves to the front of the shop. “Let’s hurry, freckles! Help me open the best bakery in Miyagi.”

Semi watched the poor boy squeaking as he was manhandled by a pair of long, spindly arms. The beta puffed out a breath as he grabbed a wet rag hanging by the window and wiped the counter clean, thinking that the stubborn omega would eventually talk to him once he's ready.

“My goodness, Satori-kun, are you coming down on something? You look terrible!” A senile lady asked, wrinkly hands coming up to cup the omega’s slightly damp cheeks. She let out a disapproving tut. “And so skinny! Are you eating properly? I know your dear alpha is usually away but that’s not an excuse to neglect yourself.”

Tendou could sense Semi’s blistering stare as his partner emerged from the kitchen to stock desserts on the cake display. The lanky man only forced a cheerful laugh and waved his hand to assure the sweet woman that everything was fine. 

_Because it is._

“Don’t worry about me, Yamazaki-san, I have always been this pale and scrawny! You could stuff me with thousands of your yummy onigiris and I’d still look like a beanpole.” 

“Hmm, well if that’s the case then I’ll feed you millions!” The old lady accepted the package given by the omega and squeezed his slender wrist. “Come by at my house after work, Satori-kun, I’ll prepare lots of meals for you to take home. No young omega should look so sickly thin.” 

Tendou pretended not to flinch from her words and desisted the prickling hurt by slamming a fist on his chest. It was a statement he wasn’t estranged to and yet his heart continued to squeeze chillingly the same every time his ears welcomed those words. It’s not like the omega didn’t gave it his best, he did consumed fattening food for a month, finished the shop’s leftovers if there were any, and tried to limit any motions as much as possible (but proved to be fruitless as the sugar would come rushing in after pigging out on a tray worth of sweets).

But alas, the redhead still _remained_ disconcertingly slim.

A forced bubbly grin spread on Tendou’s mouth. “I’ll take your word for it, Yamazaki-san! And tell your husband for me that he still has the hottest beta in town!” He gave a teasing wink. 

Yamazaki barked out a laugh and waved one last time before exiting the shop. 

Tendou’s shoulder immediately sagged and he rested his head on the register. “What a way to start the day.” He moaned. “I didn’t know there’d be a moment in my life that I’d get roasted by the wrinklies. They’re cute and all but it’s too early for their crisp honesty.”

Semi didn’t reply and the heated expression was still evident on his face. “Hmm? Oh, don’t worry Semi-Semi! Once Yamazaki-san passes, you’ll easily take the title as the hottest-YOOW!” 

Tendou howled as two fingers pinched his skin. 

“You’re really fucking annoying.” The beta muttered. He jutted his chin towards the pouting baker who was now rubbing his poor bicep. “She’s right, you know.”

“That I’m malnourished?”

“That you look like crap.” His brows dipped in concern, also noticing how clammy the redhead looked this morning. 

And amongst the past mornings since last week.

“Are you really okay? You can take a day off and get some rest if you want.”

Tendou made sure to look away at his scrutinizing gaze before blowing a raspberry. “I can’t just let my customers down, Eita, and Ohira is still on leave for his cousin’s wedding.” A toothy smile graced his lips as he poked his friend’s chest. “And besides, the glass of water you gave me is already working its hangover magic.”

That was a lie, he still felt like he was hit by a gigantic truck, and what’s left of the omelete he ate for breakfast had repeatedly knocked on his throat hundreds of times since Yamazaki-san’s arrival.

Good thing he’s good in swallowing, spitters are quitters after all.

“Did you finish it?”

“Yep, by half.”

“Oi-!“

_CHIMES_

The clatter of bells told them another customer had walked in. 

Semi sighed and turned on his heel to go back to the kitchen. Before he left, he gave a soft pat on Tendou’s shoulder . “Just...remember to take care of yourself, okay?”

The omega’s chest warmed at the caring gesture, appreciating his friend’s concern. “Aye aye, okasan.” He shot finger-guns at the beta who only snorted and shook his head. 

“Ohhh, if it isn’t goldilocks!” Tendou sang in front of the tall alpha who scowled in return, his thin glasses perching up to his nose as he did so. 

“I’m surprised you still came by after the funny wet incident yesterday. Boy, did you gave us a show.” 

Sloppy fingers tapped a couple of buttons, completely ignoring the glare that was trying to burn a hole on Tendou’s head. “So what would you like, goldie, something sweet to balance that salty mug of yours? If so, you came to the right place!”

“I’d like to see your assistant.” The alpha muttered, deciding it was too early for a migraine.

“Oh, that’s an amazing choice, a very wise choice indeed but I’m afraid Tadashi’s sweetness can’t even save you from your-“

“Yamaguchi!” The blonde barked loudly, cutting the redhead off. 

A mousy individual inelegantly barged out of the stockroom and tripped on a few empty boxes of pastries on the way. His jittery eyes searched for his boss’ face, confused and alarmed at the eccentric baker’s sharp tone. Yamaguchi was certain he made sure to label the newly ordered ingredients correctly this time. He even tasted each one of them to avoid another blunder like mistaking salt for sugar.

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to ask but the words quickly dried on his tongue as he spotted another face. 

And it doesn’t look happy. 

“T-Tsuki-“

Tsukishima retrieved something from his bag and slammed it on the register. “I hope you’re well aware that your inattentiveness the other day consequently ruined a costly coat.”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-!”

“Do you realize just how expensive it is to dry clean a well produced garment?” 

“It was an accident, I-I really didn’t mean to!”

Tendou let out a low whistle, cheek heavily resting on the machine while his amused red orbs flickered back and forth from the pair. His nose scrunched sourly as a strong stench of a distressed and guilt-stricken omega slowly wafted through the air, and despite enjoying episode two of drama in Sweet Monster, Tendou wasn’t _that_ cruel.

Or better yet, he wasn’t sobered enough to handle this.

“Now, now, goldilocks, you heard what Tadashi said. His heart was free of malicious intent to spill coffee all over you.” 

Yamaguchi nodded and timidly looked at his shoes. “It just took me by surprise to see one of Japan’s best-selling authors lounging in the bakeshop.” He swallowed, hands twisting the hem of the purple apron he’s wearing. “Sorry for getting distracted and splattering some coffee over you.” 

He deeply bowed his head, almost hitting his forehead on the process. “I’ll pay for it once I’m able to, I promise!”

Tsukishima let out a low growl that resembled an unamused snort at that.

Tendou thought it was the end of it and was ready to wheel Yamaguchi back to the stockroom to let him continue organizing their ingredients because _god damn_ did he wanted to lay his still ringing head on something soft. The image of a fat sack of flour residing in their kitchen suddenly popped on his mind and it was calling out to him like a desperate, starving siren.

Semi was right, maybe he should have skipped work this morning.

However, a small curve touched Tsukishima’s mouth, and the four-eyed giant loomed his staggering figure down on the smaller assistant. 

He flashed a smirk.

“My, my, if that’s how you truly act in front of someone you deem significant, then it must be a sight seeing you amongst friends.” The blonde brought a hand to his lips in a mocking manner, as if apologizing. “Ah, gomen, that is _if_ you had friends. It is harmful to assume, after all.”

Yamaguchi bristled, hurt clouding his expression.

Tendou sharply jerked his head to the blonde’s direction and spread his teeth menacingly. _This stingy, lemon-sucking giraffe._ The redhead wasn’t innocent when it comes to pushing people’s buttons but even he wasn’t _that_ big of an ass. 

Pointing out their flaws is a huge difference from bullying them for it.

And taunting someone for being friendless, well _that’s_ a button the gangling omega has that results in something he will likely regret but enjoy in the process.

“Just because I’m a fan of your work, doesn’t mean you’re important to me.”

Tendou’s eyes bulged, turning to Yamaguchi’s flushed but firmed face.

“What did you say?”

“Y-you’re an amazing writer and I always got goosebumps whenever I’m reading your books but my friends will always hold more significance above your talent.”

Well this was a surprising change from his usual darling assistant. Tendou wanted to cheer proudly at Yamaguchi’s unexpected spunk, he really _really_ did, if only another huge wave of nausea didn’t come crashing in his head once again.

_Shit._

And perhaps this time, he might not hold it in.

With shaking fingers, Tendou clapped his hands and shot a strained smile at the pair. “Well that concludes it! Tadashi will pay for the damages and Tsukishima still has issues!” He tried to shoo the blonde alpha away. “Come back another time, goldie, when my assistant is ready to pay-“

“At least my talent is real, what about your friends? Imaginative ones do not count.”

The redhead held back a groan. _You gotta be kidding me._

Yamaguchi puffed his cheeks. “I do have friends! T-they’re-they’re not a lot but they’re enough to keep me happy.”

“Ohh?” Tsukishima rested his elbow on the counter and leaned closer to the boy’s space, enjoying the tiny twitch he earned from the mousy omega. “There are actually people who want to be seen with a bungling clod like you? Social suicide takes a lot, you know.”

Tendou’s throat contracted, his gut lurching. “Hey now-“

“If you’ll give me a chance, you’ll see how good of a friend I am.” 

Something flickered on Tsukishima’s golden orbs, the jeering curl on his smile was lifted for a moment. 

And was replaced with a smug, condescending sneer.

“Are you trying to initiate something?” He said, pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

“W-what?! T-that’s not-“

“Huh, you actually fooled me there for a second.“

“That’s not-I don’t want to-that’s not what I’m implying!”

“I’m flattered, really, but you should know spilling hot liquid on someone is a drastic turn off.”

“TSUKKI!”

The blonde alpha dropped the teasing facade, face twisting immensely as if he tasted something sour. “ _What-_ “ He enunciated threateningly. “-did you just call me.”

“BLEUGHH!”

Their banter was cut short as the redhead pushed Yamaguchi to the side to empty his stomach on one of the packages on the floor, almost missing it entirely as some remains splattered elsewhere.

_Welp, there goes the rest of my breakfast._

Tsukishima wrinkled his temple, letting out a grunt of disgust while Yamaguchi dropped to his knees and fretted panickedly over his boss’ shoulder.

Semi burst through the kitchen after hearing the hacking noises and hurriedly ran over to the bent figure. “SATORI!”

“I’ll take this moment to leave.” Tsukishima muttered, pushing his coat to the counter and pointed an index finger to the material. He gave Yamaguchi one last meaty look before making his way to the exit.

“I know you should have taken a break.” Semi mumbled, rubbing a hand on Tendou’s back as the redhead continued to hurl. “Yamaguchi, please fetch me a towel and a bottle of water.”

“ _H_ \- _hai_!”

Tendou laughed shakily and rested the back of his head on Semi’s shoulder, red strands of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. “I’m okay, Semi-Semi. Just give me a moment to cough up the last chunk and I’d be good as new.”

“Good as new my ass! You’re going home after this.”

“I’m fine, really!” Tendou insisted. “I can perform the Chika dance to prove it.”

“Satori, don’t you dare-DON’T STAND UP-!”

“Yoi, yoi, don da y-“ His throat contracted again and before Tendou could stop himself, he threw up on his friend’s lap, much to the beta's horror.

The two bakers were too occupied from their current condition (Tendou trying to prove that he can and _will_ perform the dance as to not disrespect Chika Fujiwara’s name while Semi wrestled him to the floor to refrain his partner from moving) that they weren’t able to hear the clatter of bells that emitted from the doorway.

It was until the sound of someone clearing their throat and a flat, gravelly voice that soon followed after had finally snatched their attention.

“Is this a bad time to order milk pudding buns?”

Tendou suddenly stopped his ministration, making Semi bump his nose to the omega’s bony collarbone, and grinned at the newcomer. He sluggishly raised his arm to the air. “ _Heeey_ , what’s up doc?” 

Iwaizumi cringed at the terrible impression of the fictional bunny in some children’s cartoon and assessed the scene in front of him. “Is everything alright here?”

“Yep yep! And Eita will go make your order right now-“

“I’m glad you’re here, Dr. Iwaizumi-san.” Semi assisted Tendou on his feet despite the redhead’s protest, and plopped him on a stool behind the register.

He proceeded to inform Iwaizumi what happened. Semi also made sure to include the recent events that transpired on Tendou’s state that bothered the beta with worries (regardless how the subject of concern was berating him for being such a nervous nut) like how the redhead was always sick in the mornings, somehow even paler than his usual shade of ghostly tone, and was sometimes found doing something particularly weird like sticking his head in an empty jar of honey or walking aimlessly under the hard pour of the rain.

“I’m just worried he’s working himself to death to get distracted by Ushijima’s absence.” Semi whispered quietly, sympathy and a touch of sadness mixing his tone. He doesn’t know what it was like to be consistently away from your alpha, couldn’t imagine the restless agitation one had to endure for having their bond stretched so widely away due to the distance. 

But it doesn’t take a genius to understand that it was suffocatingly lonely.

Iwaizumi nodded seriously, taking the beta’s words into consideration. Tendou fidgeted slightly as the frowning alpha studied his form with narrowed eyes, finding it a bit humorous that the man had always taken his job quite seriously even in something so trivial.

Actually, the omega was about to tease him just that until the sturdy man wrinkled his nose. 

Tendou blinked his eyes curiously as alarm and disbelief suddenly flashed on the alpha’s rough features, double-taking whether the smell was actually coming from the redhead.

_Well ain’t that a funny reaction to the tang of vomit._

_And also, rude._

“Sorry for the fragrance á la puke, I’ll get Tadashi to clean it up-“

Iwaizumi shook his head, mumbling an apology for staring indecently. “No, it’s just-I got lost in my thoughts for a moment there.” 

Tendou wasn’t entirely convinced but didn’t push for more.

The alpha cleared his throat and turned to Semi’s awaiting gaze. “And I do have a hunch pertaining to Tendou’s _peculiar_ behaviour but I’ll have to check him up for clear results.” 

Tendou whined at the idea of being poked with cold, metallic tools, and flapped on the stool. “But I hate going to the doctor’s office!”

“Don’t be a child, Satori, this is for your own good.” The pucker on the omega’s lips didn’t falter even with the beta’s indigent glower. Semi forced out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, I’ll accompany you if you-“

“No!” Iwaizumi interjected rather hastily, earning him two questioning looks from the bakers. He ran his tongue above the cave of his mouth and spoke in a more subdued manner to quell the suspicion that rose to the redhead’s squinted eyes. “The clinic is more crowded than usual, it’d be easier and more convenient for Tendou to come by on his own.”

Semi smiled at that, patting Tendou’s slumped shoulder. “Doctor’s orders.”

The beta excused himself to go search for their assistant who was supposed to come back five minutes ago, hoping the boy didn’t get in some trouble like last time where Yamaguchi locked himself accidentally in the pantry. He was lucky enough that Reon forgot his wallet and came back to the shop to retrieve it. 

And not to mention, to get rid of the drying puke on the baker’s jeans with a special thanks to a sick idiot.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi met Tendou’s signature, loopy smile. “I’m not going to die, right?”

That was a dumb question and Tendou expected the man to call him out for his stupidness (he’d done it countless of times to Oikawa before). 

Iwaizuimi, however, only chuckled. Something flashed on his face again, and this time, it was strangely close to fondness, much to Tendou’s shock.

He must have been truly in a serious state to hallucinate that _soft_ expression on the normally rigid man.

“No, drama queen, you’re not going to die.” Iwaizumi looked like he was about to say something more but stopped himself and decidingly thought better of it. Instead, the doctor spread his arms for the omega.

Okay, Tendou was now _certain_ he already died and was in heaven. 

“Are you sure I’m the one who’s sick?”

“Shut up and get your ass over here.”

Ah, there’s the grumpy gorilla Tendou knew. For a second there he thought he entered some shady alternate universe like the ones he read in his mangas. The baker snickered at the thought. _Wow, imagine Iwaizumi crying._ Well, the omega mentally can’t because he never once witnessed the brunette in any vulnerable manner. 

Nonetheless, he never rejected a hug before and he wasn't going to start now. 

The redhead jumped to the strong, welcoming arms and happily wrapped his own around Iwaizumi's wide torso, sniggering lightly as the alpha’s spiky hair tickled his chin. Tendou muffled down a sigh as a burst of a delightful scent welcomed his nostrils, the type he never knew he missed _so much_ . The lanky man had to bite his inner cheek to forcibly keep him from diving on Iwaizumi’s scent gland that, sure as hell, would scare the brunette away. This was the first exchange he had with an alpha in such a long time after all and, despite cringing severely to admit it, Tendou’s body was _craving_ for it.

Sure it wasn’t anything near to the calming and snuggly earth-like scent that Ushijima radiated but this one was nice. It’s like hugging a sea on a quiet night of summer. 

_Mmm, comfy._

It wasn’t long before he felt a heavy weight on his waist and a warm body was pressed to his. 

Tendou ignored how his heart spiked up, embarrassed to acknowledge how the omega side of him was purring in relief. 

He knew he was dehydrated for an alpha’s touch.

But regardless of their status and the comfort they provide, they’re not the ones who can satisfy his thirst.

“Hey, I still want my milk pudding buns.”

Especially not this oaf.

***

_Are you fucking kidding me._

Tendou gawked in bewilderment at the small object that he found in his pocket that he _knew_ wasn't there before. His long fingers gripped it tightly, either from wanting to shuck it as hard as he could on the wall and watch it smash to pieces or was too consumed with humiliating rage that he couldn’t move a muscle.

When the omega arrived home after being successfully pestered by Semi, his phone beeped to indicate he received a text from the doctor. There was a tingling feeling on the back of Tendou’s head which usually arise whenever he mused on one of his infamous guesses. 

Like presuming Iwaizumi had purposely waited for the omega to be away from the shop before sending out his text. 

_“Before visiting the clinic to have your health evaluated, it’ll be easier and perhaps faster if you’ll go through this small medical test first. Check your pocket to begin.”_

Now when Tendou read the _small medical test_ , he thought it was one of those common assessments nurses do like asking the patient to pee on a cup, popping a popsicle on their tongue, heck, even _stabbing_ a needle on their skin to pump some blood was considered the usual procedure.

However, a **_pregnancy test_** is anything _but_ small.

Tendou should have put tons of laxatives on the milk pudding buns because Iwaizumi seemed to enjoy _shitting_ on him. 

_This is a prank, this has got to be a prank._

Tendou paced around the room feverishly. 

_When did King Kong even slip this in my pocket?!_

Maybe this was Iwaizumi’s payback after the redhead baked him a dick cake for his birthday party (and taking thousands of photos of his fuming face to share on instagram that the latter later blamed on drunkenness). 

If Iwaizumi wanted his revenge, then he sure as fuck had gotten it.

Tendou slumped his way to the living room and dropped his body on their red, cushy sofa, the pregnancy test still on his grasp.

He didn’t even know how to feel about this. The thought of having kids and being an actual _mother_?

The omega snorted. 

He could barely care for himself, let alone some screaming brat. 

How can the redhead even raise a kid properly? 

If popping a child out of your body would magically unlock the ultimate power of motherhood that omegas were supposed to have then that's pure utter _shit_ because his own mom deserted him right after his twiggy legs learned how to walk. His dad was also too busy for some cheap whore at a dingy brothel that later left him in high school to start a new family, and before his employees entered his miserable life, everyone avoided him like a plague (maybe it had something to do with the fact that he did looked like he _had_ a plague).

How can a pup depend on him, _of all people_ , for protection, nurture, and parental love when the omega himself didn’t even know what it felt like.

_How the frick-frack do you give something you don’t even have?!_

A dull throb returned to the omega’s head and he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to get overwhelmed by something that hasn't even happened yet.

Tendou was only fortunate enough that someone, not just anyone, _someone_ who was undeniably strong, responsible, and exceptionally beautiful managed to love a fiery mess of an omega like him. 

What even went to Ushijima’s mind when-

“SHIT!” Tendou sprang up from the sofa and jumped to his feet. His heart was beating wildly in his ribs as panic, stress, and perhaps a drop of fear frazzled his body.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ **_FUCK_ ** _._

What _would_ Ushijima think of _this_ ? Sure, Tendou could read his mate more clearly than everyone they knew but even _he_ wasn’t a mind-reader, more so to the simple but unknowing mind of his forthright husband.

Would Ushijima be elated? Whoop for joy that his alpha cock wasn’t infertile? Boast to the world that he was finally a father?

_Yeah, a fat load of bullshit to that happening._

The alpha had always prioritized volleyball, would do everything in his will to excel in the sport he loved so much, and regardless of being genuinely happy with his mate’s accomplishments, that doesn’t stop the omega from feeling envious at times (who feels jealous at a freaking sport anyway, and _lose_ from it?). 

And now that Ushijima was almost at the peak of his career, nothing, absolutely _nothing_ would stop the alpha from achieving his dreams. 

Even if it includes Tendou.

 _This is it, the final push to the edge of your relationship, the sword that will slice the wasting string that ties your bond, the reason why_ **_he_ ** _will leave you._

His mind cooed tauntingly. 

And as a bitch that piece of shit was, Tendou couldn’t help but agree. 

“Yep, I can’t be pregnant.” Tendou finally proclaimed, chin held up high as he determinedly marched to the bathroom. “You heard me body? You better not be knocked up because I am _not_ giving up on Waka-kun just yet.”

The omega barged to the door and whipped out the pregnancy stick to perform the test.

_You’re not pregnant._

_Everything will turn out fine._

_Your marriage is still breathing._

Tendou hummed to himself, taking shallow breaths to cool the rapid pace of his heartbeat.

_Oh, and don’t forget to shit on Iwaizumi’s order the next time he visits the shop._

The next ten minutes were the most excruciating moments the omega felt in his entire life. Thankfully though, his expensive scent blockers managed to block out his whole scent, else he’d suffocated in his own stench of rattling stress and fear.

_Just be positive, it’d be fine, just need to be positive._

And Tendou’s wish was indeed granted.

Because the test turned out positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why we use protection, kids.  
> Here's the Chika Dance Tendou was trying to perform (I think its cute to see him doing it hehehe)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rokG9XS37w


	2. Leaving the Gates of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off all, thank you thank you THANK YOU for the lovely comments (~o3o)~ I really didn't expect to wake up the next day and be bombarded with great feedbacks. I hope to keep you all entertained in this pandemic we are in. And OH MY GOD T H E MINNIEVET BOOKMARKED MY WORK!!! (T o T) I will really really try not to disappoint you my lord, you were the one who converted me to this lovely ship after all. Please, please check her works if you haven't already *(>u<)*
> 
> WARNING: There will be mentions of abortion in the later part. If you're uncomfortable or it serves as a trigger, please do skip it over (well that escalated quickly hehe)

_The fear of losing someone is worse than losing the person itself_

_-Scribbling Wordsmith_

__

“You already pinched me.”

There was a curt nod.

“And stabbed me with a needle.”

“No, your slippery fingers pricked _yourself_ despite my heavy disapproval.” 

Tendou nodded nonchalantly as if the patch on his palm didn’t thrum with pain after impulsively puncturing himself with an unused injection that he snatched on the doctor’s desk.

“Welp, if I still haven’t woken up from this cuckoo of a dream, the best thing to do is-” He swiftly grabbed the man’s rough hand and shoved it to his throat. The redhead smiled twistedly. “-for you to kill me.”

Iwaizumi scowled and yanked his hand back, not at all amused from the capricious request. “If you haven’t forgotten from that razzled brain of yours, I’m a doctor, dumbass. I save lives, not end it.” 

Tendou slouched back to the bed and stared blankly at the white ceiling.

_Ever heard of euthanasia?_

Iwaizumi adjusted the crooked watch on his wrist while shooting a pointed look to his moping patient. “Stop being so melodramatic, Satori. I understand you’re in shock and this is _a lot_ to take in but you're making it sound like being pregnant is the end of the world or something.”

Tendou moaned louder at that and squeezed his eyes shut, not catching the alpha shaking his head in exasperation.

His body was laid on a small bed inside the practitioner’s office that had inches of his long legs sticking out, and his huge shirt (probably Ushijima’s) were bungled up to show his flat belly. It had painstakingly taken such a long, torturous time to strap the omega to the bed after he stormed inside the local clinic, transfixed on murdering Iwaizumi for pranking him with the _cruelest_ joke that ever existed. 

But alas, this wasn’t a prank the alpha implanted on him. 

If the picture of the two-week old pup that was displayed on the ultrasound said otherwise, then Tendou was indeed,

 **_Pregnant_ **.

“Because it is.” The redhead insisted, flapping his arms to the air in a dramatic sense. “It’s the end of my and Woshi’s world!” 

The doctor immediately jerked his head up from his wrist to meet the omega’s crestfallen eyes. “Y-you mean it’s not Ushijima’s?”

Tendou got up a bit to look at Iwaizumi’s horrified, gobsmacked face.

And roared with loud, hysterical laughter.

Iwaizumi blushed and glowered heatedly at the redhead who, without a doubt, was going to fall off the bed if his body won’t stop convulsing with hyena-like screeches.

“Y-you actually thought the baby daddy’s not-!“ Tendou let out another round of cackles as his hand repeatedly smacked the mattress. “BWAHAHA _WOOH_ , man! That’s a real killer right there!”

“Alright, alright, Ushijima is the unlucky bastard that got you knocked up.” Iwaizumi grumbled in irritation, watching as the omega finally calmed down from his fits of laughter. He handed a box of tissue for the redhead to wipe the tears off his eyes.

“So what’s the big deal? The pup is his, unless you want us to check-“ 

“Don’t even finish that sentence, doc.” Tendou wiped his cheeks and crumpled the tissue afterwards. “Waka-kun was the first to pop this cherry, and will be the _only_ alpha to continuously do so.” He affirmed proudly.

_Although planting his seed wasn’t part of the agenda._

Iwaizumi snorted. “I see.” He looked down at his files before quirking up a tilted smirk. “In spite of your strange, freaky ass antics, at least the poor guy got himself a loyal omega, yeah?”

His tone was playful, almost happy for the two mates, but the baker was sharp enough to detect the shy, lingering touch of bitterness cloaking the doctor’s voice. 

The omega cocked his head in question, a little surprised.

_Nani? This is interesting._

Before Tendou could point out the not-so-obvious change (a curse that everyone claimed),Iwaizumi moved on.

“That doesn’t explain your distaste though.”

Tendou scowled. 

Right. He forgot there was also a change in his _own_ life. He looked down at his belly. 

And a huge one at that.

“Look, Woshi is a public figure in the sports world.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, already familiar with the volleyball player’s success considering it wasn’t hard when the large man constantly popped up in sports drink commercials or modelling a new pair of trendy athletic shoes in fashion magazines. 

“And I’m very _very_ proud and beyond ecstatic of how far my miracle mate had come _but-_ “ Tendou wetted his dry lips, one hand unconsciously rubbing his stomach. 

“He’s not content to where he is and wants to strive for more.” The doctor finished, voice softening as he finally put to pieces of the omega’s major concern. 

The redhead's expression sombered which concluded Iwaizumi’s inkling. 

“And he might want to devote all his time to volleyball.”

Tendou nodded glumly, ignoring how his chest tightened. “Not might, _will_.”

“You don’t know that-“

The redhead let out a biting snark, not intending it to be uncontrolled and maniacal. “No, _you_ don’t know who my husband is. As much as I love Wakatoshi, there are some things that I need to give up just for him.”

The hand on his stomach clenched. “Whether it was up to my desire or not.” He murmured defeatedly, sounding as if he didn't have any choice at all.

Iwaizumi’s olive-green eyes didn’t miss the subtle movement, and his brows dipped in dejection.

None of this felt right to him, it already bothered the doctor enough that the omega came alone. He understood Ushijima’s whereabouts considering Oikawa was also a volleyball star who constantly catched a flight, but it would be nicer if Tendou had some support. 

Iwaizumi cast the baker a glance. 

“But do you?”

Tendou blinked his eyes, as if snapping out from a spell that had honed his attention. “Do I what?”

“Do you want to keep the baby?”

The omega knew the answer to that question. He just almost had a meltdown yesterday regarding the subject. Him having kids? It will only result in a total _disaster_. Instead of doting gentleness, his warmth was a vicious wildfire, instead of oozing sweet comfort, his words were penetratively insensitive that rather than soothing the wound, he would make it end in a scar.

Tendou was not fit to be a mother. 

He cast another look at the ultrasound, the grey picture showcasing the developing pup in his womb.

He clenched his teeth.

No child deserved to have that kind of mother.

“I…” Tendou began, trying to form a coherent sentence in his mouth but nothing came out.

A lump formed in his throat.

Then _why_ was he having trouble saying no?

The baker wouldn’t deny the tiny happiness when the idea of raising a family with Ushijima visited his mind. Last night he even dreamt carrying a small baby in his arms that cooed in a cute voice, calling sweetly for his mama. A pair of powerful, thick arms then appeared to wrap them all up in a protective and secured embrace that showed just how _proud_ the alpha was to be part of their little pack.

Tendou would be the greatest omega for his two precious people, and Ushijima would look at them with stars in his eyes just as it does whenever his last spike would win them a game.

But Tendou woke up.

And that was the funny thing with dreams.

They don’t last.

“I…” He tried again, feeling the strong but patient stare from the silent alpha that allowed Tendou to finish his statement without any pressure. 

Everything was silent. Only the ticking of the clock and the soft breathings humming from their chest served as a reminder that nothing was put to a pause. Iwaizumi then broke the stillness by opening up his drawer and rummaging through a couple of papers.

He didn’t wait for the omega to complete something he couldn’t finish, and slipped a brochure to his patient’s direction. 

“Here, it’s still up to you whether to keep the pup or not.” 

Tendou took it and read the large, screaming bright red print.

“This is why I didn’t want Eita-san to tag along because I didn’t know what you were comfortable with.” Iwaizumi said, studying the omega’s face carefully. “We had few patients who preferred their pregnancy was kept a secret due to their own personal matters, may it come from a product of infidelity or a reckless minor.” 

“You can have all the time you need to make a choice, and once you have, contact us and we’ll make an appointment.”

Iwaizumi’s voice was a buzz to Tendou’s ears as the redhead continued to stare gapingly at the brochure. 

His fingers started to shake.

_Abortion? I-this is-I can’t-_

Everything was happening so fast, so _soon_ , and it was all so overwhelming that all the omega could feel was cold, unrelenting numbness coursing through his veins.

The shock of being pregnant was still wearing off and now he was forcibly pushed at a corner to settle another life-changing decision?!

Tendou’s breath hitched to his throat as blood suddenly rushed to his head, pounding excruciatingly loud to his ears.

He can’t do this alone. He needed someone, he needed-!

Tears started to prick at the corner of his eyes and Tendou immediately pinched the inner of his thigh to redirect his emotions.

_Shit shit shit, not now, you stupid hormones! Cut me some slacks, would ya? At least control yourself til we get home._

“Hey.” Tendou almost jumped from his skin as a calloused, tan hand wrapped around his tightly clenched ones, its thumb swiping tenderly at his skin. “Don’t worry too much, alright? No one’s forcing you to do things you don’t want to.”

The omega didn’t know when the alpha got up from his desk and sauntered over to his direction, but he wasn’t about to make him leave when the shorter man kneeled in front of him like a father does when comforting a lost child. 

The redhead would have found their positions hilarious until he realized he actually _felt_ like one. He suddenly didn’t feel like laughing.

“I know parenthood is terrifying. Hell, I thought I was going to shit a brick when I knew we were expecting. Shittykawa was even stupid enough to hide it from me _for_ _weeks_.” Iwaizumi’s eyes crinkled, twinkling with humour as he recalled the memory of his mate wailing like a dying pig, begging for the alpha not to leave him. “We even asked ourselves if having the pup was a good idea, I mean what’s worse than having two unprepared parents who don't know shit, right?”

Tendou wanted to snort at the ridiculous idea of the doctor being anything _but_ unprepared. Though he can’t say the same to his omega but Iwaizumi, _really?_ He was the most reliable person the baker had ever met, consistently having a back-up plan whenever things went haywire (otherwise known as fixing Oikawa’s cataclysmic doings). 

“But when Emiko opened her eyes and her confused yet curious gaze locked to mine, that was the _exact_ moment where the fear of the unknown melted away.” Iwaizumi sniffed, a light chuckle rumbling his chest. “Heh, how can it not when the most beautiful treasure was right there, lying in my arms?”

Tendou looked up just in time to spot a rare, genuine smile on the man’s lips that, for once, was free of sarcasm and jocularity. 

His smile was nothing but of tender merriment, the feeling of tremendous happiness to the point of reaching pure _bliss_.

And looking at it made the omega’s heart squeezed with longing.

“You wanna know what’s the best thing, though?” The smile widened, making Iwaizumi’s attractive features appear more youthful. “That treasure belongs to you, no one else but _you_.” 

The alpha then got up from the ground and, with conscious thinking, laid a comforting arm around the omega’s straughted, bony shoulders. “I’m not trying to be tendentious, you’re still free to decide whatever you think is best, but it would be rather unfair if you don’t know what the other option would be like.”

“I still highly advise you to inform Ushijima about this because regardless what the circumstances were, he’s still the pup’s father.” His grasp turned into a reassuring grip. “And you are its mother, so _your_ decision also matters, not only his. I hope you understand that.”

Tendou, afraid that a shrill cry would escape from his mouth rather than a composed reply, only nodded his head. He didn’t even know what to say to begin with, couldn’t come up with a joke like he usually does when covering his miserable expense.

They were stuck like that for a moment. Iwaizumi served as a grounding figure to the redhead whose hand had unconsciously clutched the hem of the alpha’s white coat, creasing the material because of its fervent grip. Iwaizumi was tempted to remove the scent blockers on the sides of his neck, wanting to excrete a soothing smell to somehow relieve some weight out of the overwrought omega. 

Unfortunately, as much as the alpha wanted to fully blast his scent, any form of pheromones were prohibited for the consideration of other patients. 

_Crap_. Speaking of patients, Iwaizumi checked the clock and noticed that his next appointment was scheduled in ten minutes. The doctor was about to gingerly withdraw from the baker’s limbs and accompany him to the exit, however, the latter spoke up before he could move a muscle.

“You knew.”

The doctor blinked his eyes. “What?” He asked dumbly.

Tendou looked up to meet his puzzled face. “At the bakery, you already knew I was pregnant.”

 _How_ , was the unspoken question. 

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. “Well, working as the local obygynist kind of forced me to continually be around pregnant omegas, and because of that, it helped me develop a skill where I know who’s expecting through sniffing their smell alone. It’s like there’s a unique scent coming off from it, a _claimed_ one.”

He also explained when an omega was pregnant, they would incorporate an intense hunger for their alpha’s scent, which made _perfect_ sense to Tendou’s recent addiction to honey as well as the absurd desire to shower in the rain _naked_. 

“And Satori.”

Tendou turned and cocked his head to the side, standing on his feet to pop a joint on his lower back. Iwaizumi was wearing that serious frowny face again, the one he wore when relaying another soulful message to the omega, which unexpectedly had been an afternoon full of them.

“Yeah?”

“I need you to get out, you already overstayed your appointment. I know you’re a crappy friend of mine but that doesn’t mean I don’t have other patients to see.”

Tendou showed his teeth, feeling his old, vexatious self resurfacing. He put his hands on his hips and obnoxiously leaned to the doctor’s space. “Oh, and what if I won't? Would doctor-san throw apples at me?”

“No, I’ll do you one better.” Iwaizumi gave him a shit-eating grin. “Like calling Ushijima to congratulate him on his first baby.”

The redhead’s grin fell and he snarled.

_Yeah, forget being nice. I’m totally shitting on this asshole’s next order._

***

This was a bad idea.

He knew that this was childish and a cowardly way of facing the issue. It would probably be better to wait for his husband to come home and initiate a mature, formal conversation like, ya know, any normal mates would do. 

Tendou was a perfectly grown-ass adult, it’s not like he couldn’t handle this through a personal discussion, right?

_What, and then face Waka-kun’s repulsed reaction first-hand?_

Yeah, _no._ Kissing Oikawa was a lesser tragedy than that.

So this would have to do instead.

He stared at the small bread in front of him.

_That is, if Wakatoshi could get the reference._

“Satori?” A voice called out, followed with the sound of the door opening and closing. There was shuffling of shoes as the person switched his boots for flip-flops. “Sorry for intruding but you haven’t returned my messages and calls lately. I figured I’d see for myself if your pale ass had finally died or not. Oh, and Reon arrived this morning, he bought you chocolate ice cream to help you feel better.“

Semi walked to the kitchen, arms carrying a brown paper bag that stored his co-worker’s favorite dessert. “Also, I have some concerns for Yamaguchi, the poor boy needs-“ However, it didn’t reach the table as the beta dropped his hold, making the tub of sweetness roll to the floor.

Tendou jumped from the noise and snapped his neck to the intruder. His eyes widened. “Crap-”

Semi’s gaze was glued to the small bread resting on Tendou’s kitchen appliance, a stunned expression masking his face. “Oh my _god_.” He whispered but it ended with a sharp choke.

_No, no, no, this wasn’t supposed to happen!_

Tendou didn’t want anyone to know about his state just yet (or ever).

Fate seemed to have a sick fetish in fucking him over though because his most caring, supportive but _prying_ friend just caught the surprise that was supposedly meant for Ushijima.

“D-don’t ya think it’s a little rude to barge in someone's home uninvited, Semi-Semi?” The omega laughed stiffly, trying (and failing) to spread his long arms to hide what was behind him. 

“Are you serious right now, are you really fucking serious?” Semi exclaimed, ignoring Tendou and pushed his friend aside.

He whipped his head to the bread and back to the omega almost painfully fast. “I can’t believe this! Oh my go-this explains _so much_ . The constant vomiting, the daily headache, it wasn't because of some ordinary sickness, it was all caused by _morning_ sickness!“

Tendou raised a stringy finger to object. “Not _entirely_ , the hangover was mostly the culprit on yesterday’s puking session.”

Luckily though that was the only night he drank liquor as the baby began to grow inside him. As Iwaizumi stated in his warning, unceasing vices like drinking and smoking could cause abnormal deformation to the pup and can even lead to a miscarriage. 

So if Tendou wanted to keep the kid, he had to be sober for the remaining development.

Emphasis on the **_if_ **.

“You’re pregnant.” Semi slammed his hands to the table, appearing like he was going to faint any second. “Holy shit, a living human is _growing_ inside you.”

All the omega can do is shrug silently, seeing as it was pointless to hide a secret that was already out in the open. 

“But how? I mean, when did you and Ushijima even last fucked? Heck, when did you guys last _kissed_?”

“Eh? I didn’t know you were that interested in our sexlife, Eita.” Tendou‘s tongue slithered across his bottom lip suggestively, and waggled his eyebrows. “Should I also tell you what position Woshi likes that makes his bursque face twist in ecstasy, an expression that only resides in everyone’s best imagination?”

Semi rolled his eyes, completely unaffected by Tendou’s ribbing.

“Don’t change the subject, Satori. I thought you were on suppressants considering how tastesly dry you smell.”

Tendou wrinkled his brow and consciously curled a hand around the scent blocker on the left side of his neck, a bit bothered how unappealingly plain he smelled.

_Better plain than filling the air with my foul malodour of misery though!_

“You know I stopped taking suppressants after my heat went irregular.” Tendou answered as he took a seat on a chair, and gestured to his guest to do the same. “Waka-kun and I did the sin right before he left for England. Were we influenced by our own natural biology? No. Was it because of alcohol? You betcha!”

Tendou ignored the look that crossed Semi’s face, and exhaled through his nostrils. He gestured to his tummy. “And now here we are, even without the rut, my hubbo’s knot bred my inconsistent ovaries.” Despite the smile twisting on his lips, his tone was clearly saying that _this wasn’t supposed to happen._ “That’s miracle boy for ya, huh?”

Semi pressed his lips in a thin line, unsure how to pave his way through the matter. 

Congratulating his friend would seem patronizing and asking how the omega was faring was stupid because _look at him!_

He was the perfect description of _stress_.

“Does Ushijima know?” Semi decided to say.

“He was about to until a certain intruder came waltzing through the door.” 

He glanced behind Tendou and pinched his face in disapproval. He shook his head. “No way. You’re breaking the news to Ushiwaka with _this_?” He pointed to the bread as if it was the most scandalous thing that ever existed.

“What? Haven’t watched Watashi no nyūgyū?”

The beta, after having a short moment of reflection for his friend’s eccentric existence, pushed away from the table. “Nope, I’m not allowing Ushijima to go through this.” 

He headed for the counter, arm stretching to grab the bread and shuck it away to the trash. “Can’t you at least make a decent phone call? You know he’s going to blow a fuse trying to make sense of your shit!”

Tendou hurriedly got up and reached for his co-worker. “Leave my bread alone, Semi-Semi, it didn’t do nothing wrong!”

“It will once it completely breaks Ushiwaka’s inflexible mind!”

“Ololoh, there are multiple ways to break my alpha apart but bread ain’t one of them, bebs.” 

The two then found themselves wrapped in a weird dance where Semi was trying to get around Tendou’s willowy built while the omega blocked each of his attempts, much to the redhead’s sniggering delight. It was a wild mess of long, pale limbs and short, biting claws that unknowingly to the pair, the beta’s finger had accidentally pressed the emergency button on Tendou’s phone which was perched closely to the source of their fight.

And like being thrown by a bucket of chill-spinning water, the bakers froze to the spot. 

As a deep, baritone voice swept around the corners of the room.

_“Satori?”_

Tendou’s jaw dropped to the ground, his fist still hanging in the air.

He craned his neck to see Ushijima’s contact picture popping to his phone’s screen.

Calling him.

 _For the love of Kenjirou’s bangs, why does this_ **_KEEP_ ** _happening to me?!_

Semi gently pressed his elbow to Tendou’s side after a few seconds of silence, encouraging his friend to respond. “Go on.” He mouthed. The beta didn’t miss the fiery orbs flickered in nervosity, making him add a soft whisper. “I’ll be here, don’t worry.”

Tendou blinked, still a bit hesitant, but the elbow of his friend dug deeper to his ribs.

_“Satori? Is this perhaps an error of the mobile device or-“_

“N-no Wakatoshi-kun! It’s fine, I’m here!” Tendou squeaked pitchly. He cringed at how jumpy he sounded, and cleared his throat. “I just...had a bad signal but it’s all good now.”

_“That’s good. Was there something you needed? As we have discussed before, phone calls are reserved for emergencies.”_

“The fuck?” Semi mumbled incredulously, earning him a hard shove from Tendou, hoping Ushijima didn’t hear him. 

He turned to his heel and padded towards his phone, his shivering fingers hesitatingly lifted the device. “Sorry for disturbing your practice, Waka-kun, I know how you alpha beasts enjoy pumping out those manly testosterones and all.“ He snickered, hoping it sounded light-hearted and not like he was about to combust with a stroke.

_“That’s perfectly fine, it was fortunate that the assistant coach cancelled our team meeting. This gave me a chance to talk to you and tend to my succulents.”_

The omega couldn’t help but huffed a laugh. That was such an Ushijima thing to say. Even after all the years they’ve been together, it never failed to endear the baker of his mate’s adorable fixation on plants. For such a large, burly man, who knew something so soporific like gardening was his only interest aside from volleyball? 

A smile curled on the redhead’s lips, a warm feeling pooling his stomach. 

Tendou didn’t realize until now just how much he missed his husband.

_“May I now know why you contacted me, Satori?”_

And just like that, the warmth on his gut suddenly turned ice cold as he remembered the reason why he planned to call in the first place.

_It’s okay, think positive, just be-HOLD UP. We jinxed ourselves the last time we did that!_

Taking a deep breath, he put the bread back inside the appliance after it toppled to the ground. “Love, would you mind gracing us with that handsome face of yours and turn on the video chat?” He asked twitchly.

_“Alright.”_

The screen loaded for a few seconds and finally, a blurred but distinguishable pair of olive-brown eyes with matching hair popped to the little device. The quality wasn’t fuzzy enough to blur out the wet ends of Ushijima’s strands, probably from a shower the alpha took recently, and one fat blob trickled down his bare, muscular pecs that seemed larger than it had been since Tendou last saw it.

Maybe handsome didn’t do enough justice to describe his husband’s beauty, try the deities' gift to humanity for granting them an angel in a devilishly hot body _(WOOF WOOF AROOGA_ ).

_“Am I still audible?”_

Tendou wiped a little drool on his chin and gave a thumbs up. “Loud and clear, Woshi!”

_“I assume you have something to show me if not for your sudden request to converse through a video.”_

The redhead nodded nervously, flashing a toothy smile to cover the strain on his jaws and cheeks. 

_Here goes nothing._

His phone redirected to the bread, zooming it forward so his mate could see properly.

“Do you know what this is, Wakatoshi-kun?”

The man didn’t blink an eye as he stoically replied. _“Nourishment.”_

Semi snorted out a chortle and Tendou sent him a murderous glare. “Nope, try again.”

_“A new addition to the bakery’s menu? If so, then I’m afraid I won’t be able to provide any helpful feedback regarding its taste as I am away. However, I am certain it is as good as your other pastries.”_

Semi was now rolling on the floor, arms tightly hugging his waist as he hacked out silent guffaws. 

Was this really the same person who worried about Ushijima’s mental state, hence, trying to sabotage the omega’s plan in the first place?

Tendou sighed. “No, ya doof, it’s a bun!” He gestured to the kitchen appliance. “And where is it located?”

_“In the oven? It’s a bun in the oven?”_

“Ding, ding, ding! That’s correct, miracle boy!” 

_“Why is it still in the oven when it’s already baked? It will get burnt, Satori.”_

Didn’t he think the omega knew that? Tendou’s certificate in culinary arts wasn’t just a wall decor in their bedroom for gosh’ sake.

The baker could literally see the blinding _I told you so_ on the shrewd smirk Semi was gracing him right now.

“Woshi just...searched the definition on google, the one with colorful letters and magical guesses.”

_“Okay.”_

Tendou didn’t hear his co-worker’s small mumble of “That boob still doesn’t know what google is?” and rested his temple on the top of his phone, the heel of his foot starting to tap briskly on the floor.

He suddenly couldn’t hear or feel anything except for the whirring anxiety that began to envelop his body like a tight, stifling blanket. It was too hot and too cold at the same time which made the omega want to bang his head on the wall to stop it. To just stop this insufferable _nervousness_ he was starting to endure.

Because _this_ was it, the moment of truth Tendou was waiting for, the revelation whether their bond of seven years will wither or not. And if he felt like he was going to die waiting for the result of his pregnancy test, then he was freaking dead now. 

And in hell.

Roasting.

He jerked away from the sudden touch on his nape, flickering his red orbs to meet the warm pool of browns. Semi slid his fingers once more to cup Tendou’s neck and gently guided the omega to rest his head on the beta’s shoulder. He pressed his lips to his friend’s temple and murmured reassuring whispers in hopes to calm the sweating baker down.

Semi wasn’t any means of an alpha that could successfully smoothen out an omega’s sufferings, but what else could he do than watch his friend kill himself with worry? 

_“Satori, I-“_

Tendou jumped from Semi’s hold and scampered away to hear Ushijima better. He lifted the phone closer to his ear, breath coming in shorts. 

“D-do you understand now, Wakatoshi-kun? Did you read it?”

 _“I-“_ There was a tiny stritch to his voice, and Ushijima quickly cleared it away with a swallow. “ _I don’t know the precise words to explain my emotions. Are you certain that you have, borrowing your words, a bun in your oven?”_

Tendou nodded, hand coming to grip his hair. “Tooru’s mate had already given me an ultrasound earlier and yep, it’s official. I’m two-weeks preggo with your kid.” 

**FUCK** **_._ **

He shouldn’t have said that.

He shouldn’t have mentioned-

 _“Satori.”_ Ushijima rumbled, voice shifting to a pitch where Tendou wasn’t accustomed to but not a stranger as well.

It was the tone the alpha used when he wanted something the latter didn’t.

A pale, shaking hand balled itself into a tight fist and Tendou thumped his head over and over again. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

He had done it, he had successfully _fucking_ done it.

 _“I am sure both of us are well aware of my profound passion for-“_ Ushijima stopped for a second, searching for words that Tendou already knew because it was so. **Painfully** . Obvious. _“-my career in volleyball. I don’t have the time nor am I suitable to father a pup.”_

“S-so what are we going to do, we gonna keep it or what?” Tendou tried not to beg but he couldn’t swallow down the tornado of fear hurling through him.

He really wanted to scream but he didn’t want to lose his mate any further. Being pregnant had practically torn their marriage apart, being a hysterical lunatic would only rip it to shreds.

_“If I wasn’t clear enough to convey my connotation, Satori, I don’t want it. You are free to do whatever you so desire but I won’t provide my willing participation.”_

The redhead clenched his teeth. _Again?_ Again with that BULLSHIT?! Why does _everything_ have to rely on him? Did they truly think he already knew what he wanted as if his fucking ovaries convinced him about the wonderous world of being a parent?! Because that didn’t happen, **NONE** of THIS _should_ have happened.

Tendou’s lip began to wobble and he bit it hard enough to draw blood.

Did it ever, _ever_ crossed their minds that he was also equally _lost_ here?

_“Am I understood?”_

Tendou’s knees began to shake as the air had seemingly left his body and was replaced with the heaviness of dread. “Y-yes, Wo-Wakatoshi.” He heaved out.

_“Good. Another rule. Phone calls are now prohibited. You may send me a text if necessary but aside from that, don’t distract me. I dislike being bothered by worthless matters.”_

Tendou swallowed down a pained whine and mumbled out an agreement instead.

The omega hanged his head low, red locks covering whatever expression he was wearing. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Tendou hated how small that was, and tried his best to perk up to appear more like his normal self. “I c-can’t wait, Wakatoshi-kun~”

_“End the call now, Satori.”_

Tendou fought back a sob, head shaking.

He can't. 

The redhead couldn’t bring himself to.

Because he knows when he ends it, so were the chances of redeeming what’s left of their shrivelling relationship.

So please not yet, please **_please_ ** not yet. 

_Don’t leave me like this, Wakatoshi._

A familiar, purring voice cooed in the background, letting out a sensuous whine as it asked for the alpha’s company to go to the grocery store.

_“Ushiwaka-a-a, would you accompany me? I need a big, strong alpha to help me with-“_

A beeping noise thrummed on the redhead's ear as Ushijima ended the call, leaving Tendou’s imagination unattended to the possible scenes that would play at his husband’s hotel. 

He took a shaky step back, heart stilling in his chest. 

_I don’t want it._

_Don’t distract me._

_I hate being bothered by worthless matters._

**_Worthless. Worthless. Worthless. Worthless._ **

“Satori?” Semi asked softly, studying his friend warily. “How did it go with-?”

_CRASH_

The phone was thrown to the floor, perfectly describing how the baker felt as he watched it break into tiny pieces. 

“Sato-OI STOP-!”

Tendou stormed over to the dish cabinet, moved by blind range, and harshly jerked the handles open. He snatched the expensive, porcelain plates that were a wedding gift from Ushijima’s mother and smashed them loudly to the ground, not caring how some of the pieces cut the skin on his shin.

_I hate you._

He roughly shoved Semi away as the shouting beta tried to stop the uncontrolled, deranged baker, and yanked the picture frame of him and Ushijima from the wall. It was a photo of them on their honeymoon in Paris, travelling the world as newlyweds. 

The happy smiles on their faces were almost disgusting to look at, as if mocking him of what he could never have again.

He smashed it to the ground.

_I fucking hate you._

Pale, rigid fingers lifted a large piece of glass from the floor, a trickle of blood dripping down Tendou’s skinny wrist as the sharp edges pricked his skin.

He positioned it over the bottom of his belly.

_I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!_

“SATORI!” A strong grip wrapped itself around his elbow, halting any acts that could severely harm or _kill_ the omega. Tendou raised his head to meet the gaze of stunned, horrified, close to tears eyes. 

Semi cupped his friend’s cheeks and pressed a long kiss on his temple.

“It’s okay. I’m here, see? I won’t leave you.” He swore in a cracked, shivering voice, hand creeping down to the sides of the redhead’s neck. “Just let it out, Satori, let all of it out. I‘ll be here.” His fingers ripped the scent blockers off. 

A ferocious, overwhelmingly foul stench of grief immediately belted through the air.

And Tendou broke down on the floor, crying.

***

_White_. A symbol for purity, tranquility, and clarity. The color people chose when they found themselves entering a new beginning, cleansed and stripped off of the dirt from the past that will never pervert their body again.

It was beautiful.

But not always.

Red eyes fluttered up to the white ceiling of the clinic, a great clash of its infernal hue to the heavenly other. 

For white also resembled the wild wind of berserked emotions that no color had the audacity to define its madness. How could they? When one last hush of a breath, it will erupt into blindness.

White was indeed beautiful.

Because it was the color of insanity.

And Tendou was painted with it.

“You don’t have to be here. I know you see this sort of stuff as...dirty.”

“And what kind of a friend will that make me, ha?” Semi retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked away. “I promised to be there for you, didn’t I?” The whitehead said quietly.

Tendou cracked a smile and poked the man’s cheek. “So romantic, Eita-kun. Do you also use those lines to Kenji-chan or am I just special?” 

The beta snorted, no malice behind it. “You know what I meant, asshole.” 

With scrunched brows, Semi slowly lifted the redhead’s hand and covered it with his own. He stared solemnly to the omega’s eyes. “Satori, are you-are you really sure about this? Have you properly given it a thought through the short time getting here after... _earlier_? You know, once it’s done, it’s gone. Forever.”

“Ushijima Satori?”

A nurse called out, making both bakers turn to a short woman with a clipboard on her hands.

Tendou squeezed Semi’s hand and got up from the chair to follow her.

“Please wait here, Ushijima-san. the doctor will call you once it’s your turn”

He nodded and sat on a cream couch the nurse pointed to before she left to do her errands. There was also a girl occupying the seat, her delicate hands rubbing the protruding belly her tiny body was sporting. She gave Tendou a shy smile and scooted over to make more room for the redhead.

“H-hello, are you here to see Dr. Iwaizumi-san too?” 

Tendou tried to stop a surprised yelp coming out of his mouth once he took a closer look at the girl’s youthful features. 

“Y-Yes, I guess I am?”

Her eyes crinkled sweetly and she looked down at her round stomach. “I see it’s your first time too. Kinda scary isn’t it?”

“I’d prefer traumatising, but that also fits the shoe.”

She giggled prettily, the bell-like sound taking off some of the tension in Tendou’s shoulder. “Maybe, but still, I can’t wait for my pup to come out.” 

“Ditto, wanna get this over with as fast as possible.”

She nodded, mumbling her distaste at being sick in the morning for which the redhead quickly agreed. They then fall in a light conversation where they talk about their experiences, chuckling softly as both relate themselves to one another. 

“But I know all of this will be worth it once I give birth to my bundle of joy.” She hummed, rubbing her tummy happily.

Tendou whipped his head to her direction, earning a curious look from his companion. “Wh-what, you’re not-“ He swallowed his saliva. “You’re not throwing it away?”

She wrinkled her nose in confusion. “Oh no, why would I do such a thing?” She sent a loving gaze at her tummy, and spoke in an equally loving voice. “I have no one to turn to now that everyone has abandoned me. This kid is the only thing I have left, and once I have my pup, I will never _ever_ have to feel so lonely again.”

Tendou stared silently, mouth dropping open.

“Hitoka Yachi? I apologize for the hold up, I just got off the phone with my mate-” A man with spiky hair muttered as he came to the door, pinching his temple as if frustrated. The doctor’s olive-green eyes widened as he caught Tendou’s form, taken by surprise to see the omega in the clinic.

“Pleasant afternoon, Dr. Iwaizumi-san. It’s fine, I didn’t mind the wait.” Yachi gave a tiny wave to Tendou, her smile timid but still as sweet as day. “It was nice meeting you, Ushijima-san. I wish you well on your journey.”

Before Tendou could react, a female voice called for him.

“Ushijima Satori?” 

The doctor popped her head to the door of her office just as a young boy came out of it. His fists were shoved between the pockets of his hoodie to hide the fact that they were trembling (it didn’t work).

Tendou didn’t miss the lifeless gaze that was plastered on the omega’s empty eyes. And suddenly, a slimy, vile of dread shot down the redhead’s spine.

_Was that supposed to be me?_

“Go along now, Satori. Our clinical hours only end at six.” Iwaizumi informed, gesturing his head to his awaiting abortionist.

The omega jolted up and hastily yanked the doctor’s arm when he was about to enter his own office. “W-wait! Y-you’re not the one who’s going to operate on me?” 

“No. Dr. Nakamura is a fine surgeon, I promise you you’ll be fine under her great supervision.”

“B-but I want _you_ as my doctor! I’m not just gonna let some stranger play around with my cooch!”

Iwaizumi gave him a sombered smile. He turned his back. “I’m sorry, Satori, but I save lives, not end it, remember?”

The vileness on Tendou’s spine ricochete.

_This is for Waka-kun._

The bright light burned his eyes as the doctor examined his body. The baker had finally gathered what courage he had left and bursted in the room with one thought, and one thought only.

_This is for the love of my life._

“Splendid news, Ushijima-san, seeing how your reproductive organs are perfectly healthy and the fetus had just developed recently, having a surgery won’t be necessary.” The crinkling of plastic gloves were harsh to his ears and the blinding light was turned off.

After putting away her tools, Dr. Nakamura smiled warmly as she handed Tendou a pill. “Would you like a glass of water or would you rather take it home?”

“Water.” 

_Fuck what other people say, they don’t know half the agony of being alone was._

The omega popped the pill out from it’s packet and raised it to his mouth. 

He stopped.

But wasn’t he?

Tendou bit his lip, slowly lowering his arm.

Wasn’t he already alone? Hadn't their house been inhabited by the ghosts of their past? Wasn’t his heart had become so brittle frail from being starved by the taste of his mate’s love?

_Didn’t Wakatoshi already abandon you?_

The omega felt droplets of tears on his skin, fist clenching to his side.

Then what was the point of this?

“Ushijima-san?” Dr. Nakamura dipped her brows in concern, noticing that her patient still held the pill in his fingers. Unmoving.

Tendou knew he wasn’t loved by the world. He had friends who cared for him but they’re busy with their own lives. They weren’t _completely_ his. But now that he had his kid, maybe, just maybe,

He had a chance to gain its love.

_“I have no one to turn to now that everyone has abandoned me. This kid is the only thing I have left, and once I have my pup, I will never ever have to feel so lonely again.”_

“Ushijima-san-“

“I’m keeping it.”

Dr. Nakamura cocked her head to the side. “Come again, Ushijima-san? Are you feeling alright, you’ve been-“ Her hand reached out to put a steady hold on the omega’s shaking shoulder but Tendou recoiled from her touch.

“D-don’t touch me!” He shouted, getting up from the mattress with great difficulty because of his shaking legs. “I’m keeping it, I’m keeping my baby!”

“Very well, then I wish you the best of-“

Tendou didn’t hear the rest of her sentence as he bolted out of the abortion room like a mad man being set on fire. His frazzled brain didn’t know where to go but his feet went straight to where his heart was shouting him to be.

He barged inside Iwaizumi’s door as the alpha finished assisting Yachi up. The omega marched over to the gawking man and looped his arms around his waist, face buried deep to his tan neck.

“I couldn’t do it, I-!“ Tendou let out a broken sob. “I’m keeping the kid, Hajime, I want my pup.”

Iwaizumi blinked a couple of times, the words processing in his head. Smiling, He reciprocated the redhead’s hug. “Then I’ll make sure your child’s health is looked after.” He murmured sincerely, rubbing Tendou’s back as he continued to wreck out loud sobs.

“L-let’s do our best, Ushijima-san!” Yachi squeaked in her best assuring voice, taking the omega’s right hand in hers. “We’ll get through this together.”

Their words were just a mere fog to Tendou as the thunderous cries that were booming out his throat rang loudly through his ears.

It was until a soothing scent of ocean air drifted through the room that sweetly kissed his nostrils where the storm on the omega’s body was cleared for a delicate patter of rain.

And that’s when Tendou knew he and his pup were going to be fine. 

_I’ll learn to love you. I promise._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushiwaka, play Taylor Swift's Champagne Problem


	3. The Rusting Gold of a Man's Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Iwaizumi and Yamaguchi time! Last chapter was quite draining (and a lot of you wanted to commit homicide to Ushijima, for which I completely understand) and though there are still some angst here and there, this chapter is a little bit more light-hearted. I got carried away writing Tendou's POV these last two chapters (I really can't help it hehehe) and I promise starting here, the distribution on everyone's part will be equal. 
> 
> Hope you like it, and as always, thank you for taking time to read this (~ O 3 O)~ <3

_ You were red and I was blue. You touched me and we suddenly became a lilac sky, but then you decided purple wasn’t enough for you _

_ -Halsey (edited) _

If Iwaizumi had to choose a word to depict what being married to Oikawa was like, he’d say a circus.

Everybody loves a circus. It’s fun, exhilarating, and the colors it bestowed were vibrant enough to bring a dead man to life. This was precisely what their marriage was like - addictively thrilling. 

From the absurd stories his mate would pick up when Oikawa was off abroad ( _ “I’m invading Area-51, Iwa-chan, those silly Americans can’t stop me!” _ ) to the mind-blowing orgasms they share that allotted Fifty-Shades of Grey, a movie that the brunette forcibly pushed on him, to shame ( _ “Let’s try this new toy I bought, Iwa-chan! It’s a cute remote control, so even when I'm away, you could still make me cum~”).  _ Honestly, all of it was remarkably overwhelming to Iwaizumi that sometimes it left his head aching. A good ache, to say the least.

Another thing that molded their bond to be so unique was that Oikawa himself was different. He wasn’t like the other ordinary omegas who obediently bowed to the nature of their own biology. Oh no, the stubborn, flamboyant man guarded a dream so bright that it led him shining fulgently to where he was now; the official setter in an alpha-dominated sport.

Oikawa Tooru was special.

A simple reason why Iwaizumi loves him.

However, regardless of the countless times they bring each other in the pleasurable arms of euphoria, their marriage weren’t always the spine-tingling rides nor the heart-stopping, marvelous shows. 

Because just like a circus, Oikawa didn’t stay for too long.

“What do you mean you have a photoshoot or some shit?” Iwaizumi scowled in anger, pushing his chair away from the desk to stand up. He roughly carded his fingers through the spikes of his hair. “Tooru, Emiko expects you to be there at her performance this Friday.”

_ “I’m really sorry Iwa-chan but a commercial shoot for Puma suddenly rescheduled and my team is one of its ambassadors. I don’t exactly have a choice here.” _

_ Or maybe you’re the one who’s not making the right choice here.  _ Iwaizumi grumbled in his head but didn’t impart it vocally.

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose as he rested his hip on the wall, eminently displeased. “Emi’s going to be heartbroken. She really misses you and has been looking forward to your arrival for a  _ week _ .”

_ “I know, I know, and I will make it up for her, I promise! I’ll buy the newest dreamhouse and-“ _

A tired sigh exhaled through the man’s nostrils. “Babe, we’ve already discussed this, no more expensive gifts. I don’t want our pup to get spoiled.”

She didn’t even like those girlish, muliebrous stuff. Emiko rather dipped her tiny fingers under the soil of their porch to make mud-pies or catched little insects in their backyard despite getting a nasty scrape on her knees each and every time.

Well, she  _ was _ Iwaizumi’s kid, what more did one expect?

_ “What about flowers? She’d like that for her performance, right?”  _

“Just-“ Iwaizumi tried to rack his mind for ideas that would inflict the smallest hurt and disappointment on his daughter’s fragile heart. Finding there was none, he deflated glumly. “-just call her later this night and wish her luck for the talent show, Emi would appreciate that at least.” 

_ “Okay, Iwa-chan, I’ll take note of that.”  _

“So we’ll see you next week then?”

There was a moment of silence on the other line. The alpha figured one of them might have accidentally ended the call and was about to re-dial.

Until he heard a small, sharp intake of breath.

_ “Four months.” _

The doctor felt his gut drop. “W-what?”

There was a shaky swallow as Oikawa tried to even his voice.  _ “Four months til we go back to Japan.”  _ Iwaizumi quickly detected the switch in his mate’s pitch, tuning his signature whine that Oikawa habitually uses whenever easing an impending explosion.  _ “Daddy, please don’t be mad-“  _

“Four months? FOUR  **WHOLE** MONTHS?!” Iwaizumi bursted, feeling a vein popping on his neck. 

He got off the wall and started to pace around his office to cool his fast heating head. “Tooru, the season’s done, and we haven’t seen you in  _ forever! _ What more does your coach want from you?!”

_ “There’re still a lot of social events to attend to, Iwa-chan!”  _ The omega tried to defend.  _ “We still have to uphold the image as Japan’s representatives-” _

“So you’re choosing those flimsy parties over your own daughter’s, is that what you’re saying?”

Emiko’s 7th birthday was coming up this month. It was bad enough Oikawa would skip her school’s talent show, and now he was going to miss  _ this _ ?

An offended snarl reverberated through his ear.  _ “ _ **_Don’t_ ** _ you put words in my mouth, Hajime. You know I prioritize my baby more than anything.” _

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, deterring the strong desire to kick the small trash near his feet.

_ Then why aren’t you coming home, why aren’t you choosing us, why are you still in England partying with those other alphas? _

But he didn’t say any of those things. He knew it would only result in another fight and Emiko hated it when they got into one. She once expressed how it made her little heart cry, making the man's bigger one bleed in guilt. 

Sighing, the doctor went back to his desk to check on his schedule. Fuck, he was already five minutes late with his next patient. 

“I have to go.” Iwaizumi mumbled, grabbing a few papers from the floor that flew off from his table. “I’ll see you when I’ll see you, I guess.”

_ “Okay, Hajime.”  _ There was a short pause before Oikawa purred softly on his ear.  _ “I love you and Emi-chan very much.” _

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t forget to call her tonight, got it?”

The omega let out an unsatisfied whine. 

_ “Where’s my love, daddy?”  _ Iwaizumi must have imagined it when he picked up the twinge of desperation hiding behind the omega’s sugar slathered tone.  _ “You still love me, right?” _

“My patient is waiting, Tooru. Goodbye now.” He ended the call before the brunette could have the chance to say anything. He tucked the phone back to his pocket and covered his face with his hands.

The alpha blew a sunken breath. Stupid Crappykawa, now _how_ _on earth_ was he going to break this to their daughter without leaving a mess of crushed expectations? 

_ “Hey angel, mommy’s too busy being a selfish prick to attend the most important events of your puppyhood. He might also forget to call you like last time, so keep a head up, buttercup!” _

Yeah right, Iwaizumi better start saving a boatload of money for Emiko’s therapy if that’s ever going to happen.

Whatever, he’d deal with it after his shift. His lousy husband already stole his lunch break, the alpha shouldn’t have allowed that dumbass to occupy his work-hours as well. The doctor prided himself too much in treating his patients with the best, utmost care he can provide, and he wasn’t going to taint his reputation now.

But as the man laid a palm on the cold doorknob of his door, something uneasy flared across his chest. 

Grumbling under his breath, Iwaizumi quickly snatched the phone from his slacks and pressed the first number on his contact list. After the first ring, the alpha barked loudly to cut whatever the receiver was trying to say. “And yes you idiot, I still love you even if you’re a pain in the ass at times!” 

_ “IWA-CHAN~!” _

The alpha ended it again and threw the device to his desk, not caring about the concerning thunk it gave as it missed the furniture. He smoothen out the wrinkles on his lab coat and got out of his office. “Hitoka Yachi? I apologize for the hold up-”

***

“Lemme get this straight.”

He rolled his eyes and poured another fill to the empty shot glass of his guest.

“You’re telling me not only will I bloat like a freakin balloon but my feet will also get bigger?”

“Correct.”

Tendou downed the liquid with one gulp. He slammed the glass on the table. “ That’s so whack.”

“You know what’s whack?” Iwaizumi gestured for the bottle of vodka on his hand that was sloshing with disgusting, slimy, yellow fluid that the redhead persisted the alpha to fill. “Drinking pickle juice like  _ this _ .”

The redhead puffed a breath, waving a hand. “Shed some light on my darkness, Hajime-kun. You’re the one who banned me from alcohol.” 

“No I didn’t, science did.” 

“And you’re working with it, still the same.”

Iwaizumi held back a pained groan, starting to regret accepting the omega’s invitation to  _ his home _ . Tendou expressed he didn't want to be alone at his own house at the moment, and of course the alpha completely understood (who wouldn’t after having your shirt drenched in tears while spending the remaining hour of work comforting the woes of a soon-to-be single mom).

But damn, the tired man didn’t picture his day-off to be arguing with a moody, pregnant omega.

_ Who happened to be Satori of all people. _

The alpha rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “And yet here you are, asking for pregnancy information that  _ science _ gave.” 

Noticing the lack of an immediate snippy response, he blinked up to see the baker was gone.

“Sato-?” The short man craned his neck in search for the familiar hue of red and quickly jolted up from his seat. “Oi, oi, oi!”

Iwaizumi ran over to the living room and fleetly grabbed the pillows that the redhead placed on the floor. The alpha didn’t mean to bare his teeth to Tendou but,  _ oh god _ , Iwaizumi didn’t want another repeat of Oikawa’s prissy tantrums if the brunnette ever spotted a single blemish on his Louis Vuitton pillowcases. Last time was bad enough, the alpha had to restrain his mate from spanking Emiko when she puked on one, and had to order a new batch because  _ apparently _ Oikawa couldn’t live with a mismatched design.

“You can’t do that here. Nesting is supposed to be done at your home.” Iwaizumi spoke in a more lambent tone. 

Tendou whined, latching on to the blanket that the alpha was trying to rip away. “But I can’t help it! Crummy science is making me act like this!” He wagged his thin brows mischievously. “And shouldn’t we follow its rules, ne, doctor-san?”

Iwaizumi flipped him off and removed his grasp on the blanket, taking great relish as he watched the baker tumble messily on the floor. “The things I would do to you if you weren’t pregnant.” He grumbled darkly.

“Ooh la la~Tooru-kun won’t appreciate those dirty  _ dirty _ words, Hajime. Now what would your darling mate think when he sees his trusted Iwa-chan having a scandalous affair?” 

Tendou tutted. “On the day of his arrival too, you little heart-breaker.”

Iwaizumi dropped an angry retort and arched a confused brow instead. “Ha? What are you talking about, asshole? They’re not coming back yet.”

He watched the baker’s lecherous grin toppled. “W-whaddayamean?”

The doctor noticed the genuine puzzlement on Tendou’s face and frowned. “You really didn’t know?”

He earned a shrug from those gaunt shoulders. “Their team was held back due to some crappy commercial or something.” The boiling irritation resurfaced in the alpha’s stomach as his and Oikawa’s conversation replayed on his mind. He swallowed a growl. “They won’t be back till September.”

Iwaizumi’s nose wrinkled as a sour smell fleeted to his nose. It was coming from Tendou. 

“Didn’t that dumb log call to tell you that?” 

The sourness disappeared and was replaced with utter shock. 

The redhead widened his eyes comically and slapped his hands on Iwaizumi’s thighs just when the alpha kneeled in front of him. “You allow pretty boy to call you? Bu-but ain't that against the rules?!”

_ What in the actual fuck? _

Iwaizumi shoved the pale, gripping fingers away as he gave his dumbfounded guest a weird look. “There are no rules in communication, Satori, we don’t live in that goddamn era anymore where omegas are leashed to their alphas every beck and call.” 

Just what kind of relationship did these two bumbling idiots share? Iwaizumi scowled. First, Ushijima didn’t want the kid that took after his own flesh and blood (with a mix of Tendou but god forbid the child will inherit his father’s genes), and then he banned his omega from contacting him? 

The doctor used to garner such high respect for the incredible, hard working alpha, but now? 

He wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Oh.” He noticed the baker’s pitch trembled a bit but Tendou quickly covered it with a high snicker. “You’re such a whipped boyo, Hajime-kun.”

_ This is what a normal, healthy relationship should be, Satori. _

But Iwaizumi didn’t vocalize it, instead, he grabbed the pillows on the couch and threw them back on the floor.

Oikawa’s wrath be damned.

Tendou gawked in surprise at the alpha who was hard at work in finishing his nest. “Is this what I think it is or are we building a fort?” 

“You’re staying here.”

Red eyes bulged from its socket. “Say what now?”

“I’m not going to let you go through this alone, annoying dumbass. Pregnancy isn't a walk in the park.” Iwaizumi was about to stand up and jogged his way to the guest room to retrieve more pillows until a bony hand gripped his wrist. 

“Look, this is very touching and all, like a tear is literally going to fall from my lash.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as the baker mockingly swiped his cheek. “But I’ve been through hell before, memorized the place like it's ingrained on the back of my hand. I’m sure I can take another stroll-”

A loud yelp escaped Tendou’s mouth as a fist hit the top of his head, spindly arms flying to rub his throbbing noggin.

“Shut up!” Iwaizumi exclaimed hotly. “Stop with that bullshit! I don’t care if you’ve been through worse, I don’t care if you’re the strongest omega I know.”

He jabbed a thumb on his chest, staring down fiercely at the redhead’s struck expression. “But what _ I do _ care about is leaving a mother to fend for himself because his shitty alpha won’t take responsibility.” Rough knuckles bumped on the pale forehead, leaving a red spot on the skin. “You can go through this alone, boke, but you don’t have to. Not anymore.”

_ No omega should. _

“I’m not a charity case, oh St. Hajime.” Tendou spitted bitterly, face pinching in distaste. “You’re just doing this because you feel sorry for me, aren’t ya? Well you can shuck that pity outta here cause I don’t need it!”

Iwaizumi’s hands tried to stop from clawing his hair out. Gods, what was it with omegas and their pride? Oikawa also acted like a stubborn mule like this sometimes, especially when the worried man just wanted to stop him from enduring his body with hard, strenuous training. 

But do they ever listen and appreciate an alpha’s concern? 

Yeah, he didn’t think so **.**

A lightbulb lit up in Iwaizumi’s mind. His chest then vibrated with a deep chuckle that led the glowering glare on the baker’s face to melt in suspicion. “You think this is all for free? I expect fresh meals everyday when you do move your skinny ass in. Maybe add some chores while you’re at it too.”

_ I may not be your mate but damn it, let an alpha care for you like how an omega should be treated. _

“Wait a dang minute, you ain’t a saint!” Tendou exclaimed, no heat behind his words this time. “You just want a maid for free, don’t cha? You sneaky bastard.” 

The alpha tried to shrug nonchalantly, however, it was hard not to be swept away with his guest’s newfound enthusiasm (though he knew Tendou would deny shit). 

“You in or not?”

“ _ Weeell _ we do have one issue though.”

“And what’s that?”

Tendou shot him an unimpressed look. “Your family, duh. How would your kid take it when pops came home swinging a new omega at her face? Cause in my experience, it wasn’t a pretty sight.”

It’s not like his daughter hadn't met the funny-looking baker that gave her sweets before, that little traitor even giggled whenever the redhead cracked a joke at the alpha’s expense (Emiko was lucky she was adorable), but Iwaizumi could understand where Tendou was coming from.

He was just happy his friend had accepted.

Looking down at his watch, he got up from the cloud of pillows and blankets. Iwaizumi snatched the car keys on a marble drawer. “Why don’t we ask for her permission then, when we pick her up from school.”

There were a few beats of silence behind him, but Iwaizumi wasn’t worried since he knew the redhead would follow. 

And as he turned his neck to check, there Tendou was, wearing his signature loopy smile.

Along with the vodka bottle filled with pickle juice on his left hand.

Iwaizumi let out an amused gruff.

This weirdo was lucky he was adorable.

Sometimes.

***

He was in trouble.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, an orphaned omega who had just recently reached the ripe age of twenty, was seriously entertaining the thought of thievery.

It wasn’t like robbing a bank would grant him a life-sentence in jail, right? But then again, the boy  _ might _ possibly steal from a hardworking alpha who only wanted to support his/her struggling family. Then it would be because of  _ him _ they won’t have any food to eat which led them to die out of starvation, leaving the greenhead to not only be charged for stealing, but  _ murder _ too.

Yamaguchi whimpered at the thought, squeezing his eyes close.

No way! He’d rather rot in prison than be the cause of someone’s death.

He chewed his lower lips in anxiousness.

_ Why oh why did I have to be such a klutz in front of  _ **_him_ ** _ , of all people?! _

**_EARLIER_ **

“Yamaguchi, what’s wrong?”

A small squeak left the boy’s mouth as he was caught, fist clumsily flying to wipe his watery eyes. The young omega didn’t have to look up from the floor to know that Semi was glancing down at his pitiable state, brows furrowed with worry.

“Sh-Shirabu-san! Gomen, I swear I was about to deliver the water bottle to Ushijima-san b-but I-“ 

“Is this because of Tsukishima?” 

Yamaguchi snapped his head up to the older baker, surprised by his sharp conjecture. 

Was he really that transparent? 

Semi must have read his mind and sat down next to the shrinking boy. He gently poked the cheap patch on the greenhead’s neck. “I can smell the dread right after mr. pompous left the place.” 

The beta frowned. “You know we can forbid him from coming here if he really upsets you that much.” He tucked a loose lock behind the omega’s ear. “You may be Satori’s assistant, but you’re part of the team too. We care about you, Yamaguchi.”

The latter’s face morphed to a bright tomato, both extremely embarrassed and deeply stirred by his co-worker’s words. 

“Th-thank you so much, Shirabu-sama, but Tsuki-Tsukishima-san didn’t mean any harm! I’m sure he’s a pleasant alpha a-and it was my fault in the first place cause I stained his expensive coat. So now I don’t know where to get the money from and I’m still stuck with a lot of bills and I-“ 

“I see, you’re concerned about not being able to pay him back.”

Yamaguchi quickly clamped his mouth with his hands.

He said too much.

Semi nodded, taking the assistant’s woes pensively. He got up and patted his pants, not noticing the sputtering boy on the ground. “I’ll see what I can do with Satori. He may be coming down on something base from these past few days, but I’m sure he’ll give you an advance pay-“

The older baker jumped as a pair of arms wrapped itself around his leg, stopping him. “It’s okay, Shirabu-san! It’s nothing really!” He peeped insistently. 

Yamaguchi bit his inner cheek before lowering his stare. “Ushijima-san has done so much for me already. And I-” He unconsciously tightened his grip. “I don’t want to bother him with my silly problems.” 

It’s not baffling news that omegas had a higher difficulty compared to others in terms of finding a job, however, if you  _ also  _ happened to be a dropout in highschool due to financial issues...well, you better like business considering profiting off your body seemed like the only option to support yourself. 

Fortunately, if it wasn’t for the redhead baker who took the boy under his cynical yet surprisingly earnest wing after finding him in the streets, Yamaguchi could have been in some sleazy back alley doing who knows what for money.

Tendou basically saved his life.

And the omega couldn’t thank him enough for that.

“Yams.” Semi crouched down, making the greenhead release his arms and pressed them close to his chest. The baker scratched his ears softly which earned a quiet mewl from the young boy. “Despite what you think of it, if a problem afflicts you then it’s not a silly problem.” 

“Satori may be-” He licked his lips. “ _ -bent _ in some ways but underneath that very, very odd layer of his beats a human heart. So don’t worry too much, alright?”

Yamaguchi nodded languidly to the affectionate smile the beta was offering, lids heavy from pleasure the soothing scratches gave.

A small smile bloomed on his flushed features.

“Okay, Shirabu-san.”

**_PRESENT_ **

It was still a mystery to Yamaguchi how Semi presented as a beta. The baker was empathetic and frequently acted like a fretting mother to both him and Tendou. The greenhead did slip his tongue on this matter before, although it only earned him two extremely red-faced bakers. One from blushing out of immense flusteredness while the other from dying of cackling laughter.

Tendou waggishly mentioned something about dominance in bed but was immediately cut off as the subject at hand threw an egg at his head.

A notification sound jingled on the greenhead’s phone. Yamaguchi swiped the screen to open the message but his clammy hands prevented him from doing so. 

Cursing quietly, he wiped his hands on his shirt and tried again.

He read the text.

Yamaguchi pressed his chapped lips together. A job at a school? Not that there’s anything wrong with working with children, they were delightfully fun when they weren’t possessed by the demonic sugar-rush spirit, but the boy wasn’t quite sure if the head would accept those who haven’t even  _ finished  _ their schooling. 

School was supposed to be a place for inspiration to students.

How can they be inspired by someone that was uneducated?

A gust of wind rushed inside the cramped but clean living space of the apartment, making a few papers fly off from the cheap coffee table. The omega nimbly marched to close the rusted window with some difficulty and gathered the papers on the floor. A couple caught his eyes, making his stomach flip dismally.

Unpaid bills.

Yamaguchi blew a sigh. Rent was coming soon and he barely had enough to cover the full expenses.

Looks like he really had no choice at this point but to give the job a try. If the boy didn’t want to get sued by the famous Tsukishima Kei for property damage, he better hustle whatever work that may come his way.

_ Even if it means doing those...icky stuff. _

Yamaguchi clenched the papers. 

After all, beggars can’t be choosers, right?

Besides, he still had to support-

“I’m home.” At the sound of the door rustling open, the greenhead lifted his head from their accounts to entangle his gaze with his roommate.

Yamaguchi smiled welcomingly. “Welcome back Yachi, how was your check-up?”

“Everything went thankfully well.” The blonde replied, returning Yamaguchi’s smile with her own. 

She excitedly brought a skinny arm up to show a plastic bag hanging by her wrist. “And look, milk pudding buns for dinner! It was originally meant for Dr. Iwaizumi-san’s mate but something came up. So, since sweets hurt his teeth and his daughter was lactose-intolerant, the kind alpha gave it to me instead!” 

Rushing to get the plastic and bag from the pregnant omega’s grasp, Yamaguchi chuckled softly. “Dr. Iwaizumi-san does that a lot, he once gave me two tickets for a galaxy convention and-” 

“Ah!”

Yamaguchi whipped his head to Yachi who was bent over as much as her stomach allowed her, face twisting into a sour expression. He hurriedly ran over to the blonde, leaving the desert and bag on the table. 

“W-what is it? Are you okay? Does your back hurt?” The greenhead fussed panickily. “I-is the baby coming?!”

“Why didn’t you tell me the rent is next week?!” Yachi exclaimed, horrified as she gestured to the bills laying on their coffee table. 

Oh...that.

Her lower lips began to wobble and fat, blobs of tears started to trickle down her cheeks. “I  _ knew _ I shouldn’t have let you buy the side waist pillow!” She fiercely bowed her head in shame. “PLEASE FORGIVE ME TADASHI!“ 

“Wha-no, no, no, it’s ok!” Yamaguchi assured, guiding the now crying blonde to the brown, squeaky couch. He rubbed her shoulders comfortingly in hopes to ease her spiked up hormones. “You needed it, you weren’t sleeping properly due to back pain, right?”

“But still!” Yachi bawled. “I’m already leeching off of you and wasting your money for my cravings!” 

It wasn’t actually that troublesome to be repeatedly woken up at night just to take a trip at the nearest convenience store just to appease Yachi’s appetite nor did he mind the cost of it. But what  _ really _ bothered Yamaguchi was watching that small body consuming all those unheard, unappetizing food combinations like a newly bought vacuum cleaner.

_Pregnancy makes you weird and all but_ ** _mochi_** **_ice cream_** _dipped in_ ** _soy sauce_** _?!_

The young girl hastily stood up and wiped her snotty nose. “You have to kick me out-no! I’LL KICK MYSELF OUT!“

Yamaguchi grabbed her wrist before she could bolt to the door. “Yachi! I don’t mind, really.”

He nuzzled the top of her trembling head, trying to wash her body with a soothing scent to calm the pregnant omega‘s frazzled nerves. “And I’d honestly do it again because you’re my friend.”

Round, honey-glazed eyes tearfully perked up at him. “I-I am?”

“Mmhmm!” He nodded before shyly scratching his head. “I-if you want that is-OOF!”

The blonde swung herself to the crook of his neck and happily took a big whiff of the boy’s oozing scent. Yachi let out a loud, content sigh as the fresh, juicy smell of strawberries filled her nose. “Yes. Yes I would like that very much.” She murmured cozily.

Yamaguchi purred in delight, wrapping his arms around the girl’s tiny but bloated form.

“Oh, and Dashi?”

“Hm?”

“Do we still have mayonnaise? I think it’ll go well with the pudding.”

The place wasn’t as big nor intimidating (to Yamaguchi’s surprise) as he had expected it to be when he stepped into the empty halls of the school the following day. It only had one building to accommodate students ranging from levels one to six just as Semi informed the night before but it still left the boy speechless to see the small elementary school handling quite a quantity of pupils. There weren't even fully furnished walls for the third and fourth graders, just tall dividers to separate the bunch. 

Which was why the greenhead found himself the center of attention when tiny heads swirled his way, curious and amazed at the stranger passing by their classroom (if you could call it a classroom). Few of them shyly bowed to the omega while some enthusiastically waved their little hands. Yamaguchi all returned their greetings with a wave of his own, smiling shyly to the cute little pups who squealed in joy but immediately hushed as their teacher snapped his fingers to steal back their focus.

The omega stopped halfway on bowing to his knees in apology when he saw the warm smile spreading on the teacher’s pretty face, making the beauty mark on the right side of his cheek noticeable.

Yamaguchi gave a shaky wave.

_ Huh, this might not actually be bad. Everyone seems nice so far. _

“Good afternoon, welcome to Karasuno Elementary!” A commanding voice entered the principal room which spooked the boy a little.

A man with a large frame but friendly eyes sat down across from him. _ Must be an alpha _ . “I assume you’re Yamaguchi Tadashi Semi-san told us about, it's pleasant to meet you.” He offered his hand. “Sawamura Daichi, head of our humble school.”

Yamaguchi shook it. “Good noon, Sawamura-san. Thank you for having me.” 

Daichi grinned good-naturedly. “Of course.” He cleared his throat, retracting his hand to gather the files on his desk and tapped it on the furniture. “Alright. Let’s start, shall we?” 

The boy nodded.

Then, without a warning, the man’s expression instantly darkened and-Yamaguchi choked-brimmed the room with strong, domineering pheromones!

_ Definitely an alpha!  _

The principal’s eyes sharpened threateningly, making a cold shiver run down the omega’s spine.

_ And a scary one at that!  _

“Do you have any criminal records that we should know about?” The principal questioned, cracking his knuckles with loud, menacing pops.

“N-none!”

The pheromones heightened, leaving the boy’s heart  _ quaking _ in fear. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes sir!”

Booming knocks rapped on the principal’s door, making the alpha crane his neck to the source of disturbance, rough reprimandation ready on his tongue. “Daichi, stop abusing your alpha powers, I can literally hear Asahi whimpering from the other side!” 

The smell thankfully subsided when the new comer popped inside the room, leaving the greenhead’s body shuddering in appreciable relief. He turned his head to see the same teacher who gave Yamaguchi a welcoming smile earlier. 

“K-Koushi! You know I would never do that-“ Daichi gabbed, his daunting aura now completely replaced with sheer terror thanks to the murderous glare the silver-haired was shooting him. 

“Uh huh, then care to explain why our poor guest is trembling like a leaf?”

“You know I’m only doing this for the kids’ safety-“

Suga turned around, ignoring the sputtering explanations leaving the principal’s mouth and nodded apologetically to the greenhead. “Sorry, he’s not always this imposing.” He cocked his head to the side, eyes brushing the boy’s form. “Yamaguchi, was it? Here to take the job, young man?”

“H-hai!” The omega knew this person wasn’t an alpha based on the air he carried, but Yamaguchi can’t explain why he felt more frightened towards the silver-haired rather than the actual alpha himself.

And the principal looked like he’d agree too.

“Then you got it.”

Both Daichi and Yamaguchi gaped in shock.

“REALLY?!”

“KOUSHI!”

They exclaimed simultaneously.

Suga grinned innocently, unaffected by their bleak outburst. “What? We’re short in hands and I can tell Yams’ an omega just by the looks of him.” He heartily slapped the boy’s back. “And we omegas are trustworthy, aren’t we?”

Yamaguchi only nodded, couldn’t say a word from the rattling pain he was in.

“Well that’s very sexist of you.” The alpha grumbled.

“What was that?”

“N-nothing, dear.”

Suga blew a kiss to the man’s direction after settling everything and grabbed the greenhead’s elbow right after the boy gave a polite bow to the principal. When both omegas exited the room (the older dragging the younger) they were quickly met by a swarm of children from Suga’s class that, unknown to the teacher, followed the silver-haired man when he stormed out of their classroom to fix a “stinky” smell. 

“Welcome to Karasuno!”

“Principal man is scary but he gives candies if you’re a good boy!” 

“And girl!”

“Congwa-congraf-we’re happy you got the job!”

“Why do you have spots on your face, mister?”

Suga whistled loudly, ushering the flock of pups away before they could drown the poor boy with their energetic cries. “Now, now, let’s not crowd in Yamaguchi-san’s personal bubble. And didn’t I tell you kids to solve problem twelve while I’m away?”

A boy stomped a chubby leg on the floor. “Phooey, what’s the point if we're just going to answer it all together?”

“Because I said so, Yuki-chan.” Suga countered like a mother would to an ill-tempered child. 

The older omega playfully tapped a finger on his chin, wrinkling his brows as if deep in thought. “My, my, my. I wonder if I’ll give a pop quiz tomorrow since everyone is being awfully disobedient today-“

Like a flick of the switch, the sound of scurrying shoes instantly hammered through the halls as the pupils pushed one another to go back to their classroom. Their noise earned a scolding yell from Daichi when they passed by the principal who was headed over to the sixth graders’ class, making them squawk abruptly like baby crows.

Suga chuckled at the sight, bumping Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “Kids, am I right?”

He then extended a hand. “I’m Sawamura Koushi by the way. Full time teacher for the third graders and full time mate of grumpy pants back there.” 

He linked their arms together as the younger omega accepted the offered gesture. “I can’t wait for you to meet the others but perhaps Karasuno’s first grade teacher probably needs you the most right now.” 

“Um Sawamura-san.” Yamaguchi asked only to get shushed.

“Call me Koushi, dear, no need for formalities.”

“Okay, Sawa-Koushi-san. Um, is it alright if-you know-“ His face flushed red. “I don’t really have any achievements in academics. Maybe Sawamura-san has a point, maybe someone better might come along-“

The teacher let out a small, harmless laughter that sounded pleasant to the boy’s ears. “Oh Yams, I like you already.” He hummed, gently patting his forearm. “You see, we were having a  _ horrible _ time finding an assistant before you came and whenever we do hire one, they don't last as much as we like. So accepting the job is enough for us, okay?”

Yamaguchi perked happily at that.

_ Oh, that’s a great relief then. _

Wait.

His smile fell.

DON’T LAST?

Before Yamaguchi could express his worries, a boy with shocking tangerine hair burst out of the door. His eyes widened in relief as he caught sight of the older omega. “Kou-san, thank goodness you’re here! Everything is going GWAH and BLAH-!“ 

He stopped, eyes zooming straight to the greenhead’s face. “Hi there! Are you Yam-Yams, the new assistant?” The human tangerine chirped, a giant grin splitting his cherubic face.

_ Yam-Yams? _

“And  _ this  _ is where I drop you off.” Suga patted Yamaguchi’s shoulders. “He’s all yours, Shoyou.”

Hinata beamed and took the boy’s hand. “Woohoo, right on time! Come, I’ll introduce you to everyone!”

The young omega now understood why Karasuno Elementary had a grueling time nailing down an assistant.

This was no school.

This was a  _ battlefield _ .

Deafening cries cruelly breached the omega’s ears as the first grade teacher excitedly pulled Yamaguchi inside a colorful but  _ chaotic _ classroom. 

No wonder these kids have to be confined in a properly cemented area because  _ everything  _ was topsy-curvy! The seats were disarranged, there were construction papers everywhere, broken crayons lie carelessly on the glittered-stained floor, paint (and snot?) covered the light blue walls like a knock-off constellation.

And the pups.

_ Oh my god, the pups were throttling each other for a star sticker! _

“What were you teaching them?!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, quickly catching a boy before he could hit his little head on the floor. He immediately jumped away when the tot tried to  _ bite  _ his hand. 

“The alphabet.” 

Yamaguchi scrunched his face in disbelief. 

How in the loving heck did the alphabet cause eight pups to forge a war against each other?!

“Everyone, please settle down!” Hinata tried to yell over the screeching noise. “This is Yamaguchi-san, let’s do our best to take care of-HIROTO STOP THAT!”

The greenhead watched in fright when the teacher left his side to dive over to the pup who was raising a small scissors in the air, a manic grin spreading on his toothless mouth. He was going to cut a little girl’s chocolate locks that were messily tied in a braid, not caring how her olive-green eyes were  _ red  _ from rage. 

She threw a ruler at Hiroto’s head. “CrappyHiro-chan! Crappy!”

“Emiko what did I say about bad language?!”

“ROLLING WUNDER!”

“KANEKO NO!” Hinata successfully kicked a bean bag to catch the tot who jumped down from the teacher’s desk. 

The assistant stood there, frozen and clueless on what to do amidst the catastrophe of children.

What in the world had Yamaguchi gotten himself into?!

_ Think of the bills, Tadashi, think of the bills. _

_ RING _

“Oh thank god, saved by the wonderful bell!” Hinata cheered. He turned to the greenhead with both Emiko and Hiroto on his hips, ignoring the fact that they were pulling each other’s hair. “You’re a lucky one, Yam-Yams! It’s story time which means one last hour of suffering and we’re free!” 

“That’s great, Shoyou-san.”  _ Really, really great.  _ He faced the children who ran excitedly to the center of the room and plopped their butts to the floor. “What stories do you kids like to hear?”

“You’re not the one who’s telling the story, silly.” Kaneko giggled, climbing up the omega’s leg. Yamaguchi quickly supported his bum as he hoisted the smallest pup in the batch in his arms. “Giant four-eyes will!”

“Who?”

“That’s right, my boyfriend’s coworker comes here every afternoon to tell stories to the class.” Hinata’s face pinched and casted a pointed look at the boy. “But don’t say that to his face, Kaneko-chan.”

Emiko blinked in confusion. “But you call him with much meaner names like stingy giraffe.”

“And mean salt shaker! “Hiroto’s loud  _ loud _ mouth yelled which made Hinata’s ear drums rang painfully.

“T-that doesn’t mean you have to do it too!”

The turning of knobs made everyone shift their direction to the door. Kaneko quickly wiggled out of Yamaguchi’s grasp and hopped excitedly to join the circle of children. “He’s here! He’s here!” 

The omega cocked his head to the side, curious on who was this mystery man that seemed to rile the kids up into a somewhat-submission.

A flash of blonde hair stepped inside the class.

Yamaguchi’s jaw dropped.

Caramel eyes behind sleek, thin glasses widened in shock as it raked the greenhead’s icebound body in a painstakingly slow manner.

His lips curled in a roguish smirk.

“You stalking me now, twinkle toes?”

Yamaguchi Tadashi, an orphaned omega who had just recently reached the ripe age of twenty, was seriously,  _ without a doubt _ , going to jail.

Cause of imprisonment,

Accidentally bitch slapping Tsukishima Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, young love~
> 
> NOTES:  
> > Dad and mom (or whatever honorifics you call your parents) are usually used by the parents themselves in most Asian countries. That is why Oikawa and Iwaizumi call each other mommy and daddy. It's really not for sexual reasons (yet huehue)  
> > As for Karasuno elementary, I know a school in my home town where each grade level has their own teacher that teaches all the subjects. It's a very small elementary with about 50 students? That is why they're able to do what they do. Their principal also teaches there and though it's very time consuming, but hey, I can totally see my man Daichi doing it   
> > Yamaguchi is baby


End file.
